Edge of Darkness
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: (Reupload) A Black and Grey hedgehog named: Darkness who created a dark portal and summoned the dark creatures and monsters. Sonic and the gang embarks the quest to stop this villian and save Station Square and the world from manhattan and chaos.
1. Darkness

Edge of Darkness

Chapter 1: Darkness

_The unknown place, 8:44pm…_

The unknown scientists were experimenting on a project as it was an unknown hedgehog that's in the container as it was almost completed.

"Yes… The experiment is almost complete. Now all we need is a blood sample to complete the project" Said one of the scientists

"Yes, send in our special agent to get the blood sample from blue hedgehog named: Sonic the Hedgehog. We need his negative chaos energy DNA to complete our project" Said the unknown suspect who is the leader

"Yes sir, we'll contact her right away"

_Later_

It was a peaceful noon as the citizens were enjoying their good life. Sonic was at the diner as he was waiting for his order as he was joined by Tails as he took his seat.

"Hey, Sonic… Surprise to see you here" Said Tails

"Yeah, what brings you here?" Sonic asked

"Just getting something to eat, what about you"

"Oh nothing, just waiting for my order and all, plus I'm here just reading a newspaper too"

"Oh"

"Yep so how you been, buddy"

"Oh I've been doing great as always. Just being me and creating some new inventions as always. What about you, so you still go on your runs"

"Sometimes though buddy, I just like to relax on the tree with a great shade and look at the beautiful skies. It's just make it so peaceful you know"

"Yeah come to think of it, it seems to be peaceful without Eggman having a new plan to conquer the world as all"

"Yeah, things seem pretty quiet huh…? I have a feeling something bad will come up so I've always been on my guard when something's up"

"That is true but I don't like it"

"Welcome to my world, but still have you always been ready for anything in case something bad as happened?"

"Yes I did, I do happen I've been practicing martial arts and all"

"You can fight now?"

"Yes… Knuckles taught me how to fight and a few things. Plus I've been taking some martial art classes too"

"Oh that's good to hear, I want to see what you got after we eat. Just to practice and all"

"Oh yeah sure I'm up for it"

"Cool I can't wait to see what you've learned so far, buddy"

"Oh you will"

Sonic and Tails begin to enjoy their food as their order was here. They didn't know as a Crimson hair woman who was wearing a business suit and wearing yellow sunglasses. She was using her binoculars as she was looking for somebody.

"Mmm… There goes the hedgehog, I've found him. It looks like he's eating with his yellow fox friend as well too, boss" Said the unknown woman

"Good Crimson Viper, Get me that blood sample of Sonic the Hedgehog" The boss commanded

"Understood"

Crimson Viper hanged up the phone and putting away the binoculars, then she stepped out the car and head straight to the diner.

Sonic and Tails were eating their food until a woman then burst through the door. She then located Sonic and walk up towards them.

"You must be Sonic, right?" The woman asked

"Yes and who're you?" Sonic asked

"I'm Crimson Viper and I'm here to get your blood sample"

"Um… Not interested, ma'am"

"Ok then we'll do this the hard way"

C. Viper then grabs Sonic and throws him out from the diner as he crashed through the window. She then steps outside and charge at Sonic but was stopped as Tails spin kicked her to the face. Tails helped Sonic up.

"Wow Tails… You really got some skill on martial arts" Sonic commented

"Thanks" Tails replied as he begin to rub the back of his head

Crimson Viper got up and got to her fighting stance.

"Ok… We'll do this the hard way" Said C. Viper

C. Viper charged at Sonic and Tails but Sonic then starts to spin dash her but C. Viper avoid the spin dash and blocked Tail's punches as she then counters him with a shocking punch as it causing pain for Tails. Sonic then home attacks Viper as C. Viper then jumps and using her flaming kick at Sonic, Tails then charges at her but she then uses her seismic hammer and knocking Tails off to the ground.

Sonic then tries to punch and kick C. Viper but suddenly, she then using her special move as she begin to use her Emergency Combination and taking down Sonic as Sonic laid down to the ground.

"Good, now that he's down. I can retrieve that blood sample from his body" Said Crimson Viper

C. Viper begins to take out a needle and taking a little bit of Sonic's blood and puts it in her pocket until she then gets hit in the face as it was Knuckles as he rushed to the scene.

"What the hell are you trying to do, bitch" Knuckles demanded as he got to his fighting stance

"I don't have time for this. At least I got what I've came for" Said C. Viper as she left out the scene

Knuckles helped Sonic and Tails up.

"You guys ok?" Knuckles asked

"Yeah I'm ok, Tails what about you" Sonic asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Tails replied

"Anyway Sonic, she took a sample of your blood, what does she need it for anyway?" Knuckles asked

"Who knows…? Maybe a doctor donation or something, it could be bad" Sonic replied

"Whoever she is, something is not good. I have a feeling she must've taking it to somebody"

"You're right. we need to keep out eyes open for the worst"

_Meanwhile…_

Crimson Viper arrived to an unknown residence and brought the sample.

"Here it is, sir. The blood sample from Sonic the Hedgehog" Said Viper

"Good… Hmm… Interesting, looks like we're going to extract the dark power and throw away the other stuff" Said The boss

The scientists did what the boss told them and now transported the negative DNA to the experiment as it starts to change. The black and grey hedgehog begins to wake up in the container as it drained the water and opening up the container. The hedgehog then looks around as the hedgehog had dark blue eyes.

"Where… Where am i?" The hedgehog asked

"You are in my hideout boy. My name is Ansem and me and my scientist have created you. You serve me and I promise that I'll grant you power, beyond your wildest dreams" Said Ansem

"So what is my name then?"

"You're name will be Pain, Pain the Hedgehog"

"Pain…"

Pain started to look at himself in the mirror and look back at Ansem.

"No… I'm going to name myself as Darkness, Darkness the Hedgehog" Said Darkness

"What… I gave you a name already, Pain" Ansem stated

"No… My name is Darkness, Ansem"

"You dare to defy me!"

C. Viper got to her fighting stance just in case if something happens.

"You're name is Pain so obey me" Said Ansem

"I don't take orders from others. I take orders from myself" Said Darkness

Darkness begin to fires his dark ball from his hands and harmed Ansem. C. Viper then charges at Darkness but Darkness then starts to smack her in the face hard and she hit the wall. Darkness then unleashes the dark tentacles as it starts to cause disaster. The scientists tried to escape but the tentacles begin to captured them and killing them as the heads came out as it was the monsters that starts to eat their hearts up as blood begin to spread all over the place.

Darkness then turned his head towards Ansem as he got up to his feet but Darkness then knocks him to his knees. Ansem then look at Darkness and glare at him.

"You… Dare to… Defy you… Master…" Ansem asked

"I don't have a master, Ansem… Since you yelled at me, I'm going to kill you" Darkness replied

Ansem then tries to deliver a powerful dark punch but Darkness counters him and the tentacles then wrapped him up.

"**PUT ME DOWN!**" Ansem yelled

"Ahahaha this is the part where your death awaits, Ansem" Darkness stated

"What…"

Darkness begins to open up something from his stomach and then puts Ansem inside of him. Ansem tried to get out of Darkness but later is killed as Ansem begin to scream in pain as the substance starts to feed on Ansem (From Ultimate Spider-man game).

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGG GGGHHH**" Ansem screamed

C. Viper watched and witnessed the whole thing as she watched in horror. Darkness then starts to spit out the skeleton of Ansem as it was dead. C. Viper was now scarred as she left out the hideout. Darkness then hears the footsteps and smile. Darkness begins to pursue C. Viper.

Crimson Viper rushed to her car and got inside. She then tries to start it up and as the car begins to start. C. Viper drove away but suddenly, the car stop as it was an tentacle that stopped the car. Viper then turn her head as it was Darkness coming towards her as she got out the car and starts to fly with her high heel boots but Darkness then grabbed her by the tentacles and pulls her to the ground and slams her down to the wall.

Darkness begins to smirked and walking towards Crimson Viper as she was now in horror and begging for her life.

"Please… Don't kill me. I have a daughter waiting for me. Please… Spare my life" C. Viper begged

Darkness started to examine her body and her breasts. Darkness begins to smile.

"I tell you what, you do one thing for me and I'll let you live" Said Darkness

"What do you want me to do?" Crimson Viper asked

"**THIS…**"

Darkness pulls C. Viper to him and starts to caress her and starts to squeeze her butt hard and kissing her neck. C. Viper can do is moan in pleasure. Dark ness then rip her shirt and taking off her jacket as well too and pulling her pants down and ripping her bra and panties off.

"What are you doing…?" C. Viper asked

"We're going to have a party" Darkness replied

Darkness started to suck on her c-cup breasts and massaging them. Darkness then inserts his manhood inside C. Viper's pussy and rams it in. Darkness then starts to thrust her in hard and making C. Viper moan for pleasure.

"Ah… Uh uh uh uh uh uhhhh…" C. Viper moaned

"I knew you'll like it, time to step up the heat" Said Darkness

Darkness then starts to thrust Viper in faster and harder and causing Crimson Viper to scream. Darkness unleashed his tentacles ad they starts to caress C. Viper and one of them was in her mouth as she begins to suck on it Darkness begins to laugh as he was making Crimson Viper moan harder and screaming. Darkness then lift up her legs and thrust her in as he was going deeper and deeper and was about to reach his climax. Crimson Viper then begin scream louder for the final time as the tentacles pull out from her mouth.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Crimson Viper moaned

Darkness then pulls out his manhood and came all over Crimson Viper. Darkness then begins to get up and smiled as Crimson Viper laid there.

"Like I said, I'll let you live, so you're dismissed" Said Darkness as he walked way

Darkness headed back inside the hideout and then discovers something.

"Hmm… So this is what Ansem what planning, unleashing a dark army to conquer the world. Well… Now it's my plan now and I'm going to need those pillars to do that" Said

Darkness encounters the pillars and smiled.

"Never mind… It looks like I'm going to need something in order to start the pillars" Said Darkness

Darkness then starts to look over some books and found the answer he was looking for. There was a picture of a purple gem.

"Hmm… The gem of Darkrai huh… Hmm, this looks interesting. It looks like I can find it at the museum but where" Darkness wondered

Darkness then research and finding the location of where the gem is.

"Well well well… It looks like it's at Station Square, time to take a trip to obtain it" Said Darkness

Darkness left the pillars and left out the hideout and head to Satation square to obtain the Gem of Darkrai.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Enter the Darkness

Chapter 2: Enter the Darkness

It was a peaceful afternoon as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were hanging out at the bowling alley as they were playing some bowl.

"Well it looks like things are peaceful still" Said Tails

"Yeah, but I still have a feeling that some bad things might going to happen soon or later" Sonic replied

"You're right so let's all keep our eyes open when something happens" Said Knuckles

Sonic and Tails nodded and go back playing bowling.

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness arrived at Station Square as he was walking to the sign: Welcome to Station Square.

"So this must be Station Square huh… No matter, time to locate this Museum and get that gem" Said Darkness as he teleported out

Darkness begins to appear to the scene as he arrived at the museum. Darkness then enters the museum and begins to take a look around and going to place to place and located a room. Darkness smiled and entered it as he then locates the Gem of Darkrai.

"Ah… There it is… Come to daddy, precious" Said Darkness as he smash the glass as it triggered the alarm

The guards arrived and pointed their guns up.

"Stay away from that gem" Said the guard

"Oh I'm sorry… You're wasting my time" Said Darkness

Before Darkness could attack the guards until a woman with white hair and wearing a red outfir who knocked down the guards. The woman looked seductively at Darkness and coming towards him.

"Who're you?" Darkness asked

"Names Jeanne, what about you" Jeanne asked

"Darkness the Hedgehog the name and it looks like you're trying to steal this gem right here huh"

"Yeah but I have a feeling that you planning on something, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, I'm going to release the dark creatures and cause ruckus and conquer the world. Care to join me?"

"Well… Since you're cute, yeah I'll join you"

Darkness smiled until there was a green spear appeared as Darkness and Jeanne dodged it and turning their heads as it was an black and red hedgehog appearing the scne with the black and red robot and the white bat.

"Who're you guys supposed to be?" Jeanne asked

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" Said Shadow

"Rouge the Bat" Said Rouge

"Omega's the name" Said Omega

"Hmm… Sounds you guys are the G.U.N huh… Well time for some fun" Said Darkness

Darkness charges at Shadow but instead punched Omega in the face hard as Jeanne clashed with Rouge. Darkness and Shadow clashed as the begin to use their martial arts skills.

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles exit out the bowling alley until they heard some noises at the museum. They rushed to the scene as they see Team Dark fighting an Black and Grey Hedgehog and the woman in red.

"Whoa… Looks like things have came back" Said Sonic

Darkness punched Shadow in the face hard and sees Sonic and the crew.

"Ah… You must be Sonic the Hedgehog. The one that I have the blood sample coming from you" Said Darkness

"HUH! Who're you?" Sonic asked

"My apologies, my name is Darkness the Hedgehog. I got to hand it to you Sonic, I have the negative chaos energy from you when they gave me your blood"

"WHAT… That woman…"

"Yes… She gave me your blood, I'm glad that we've finally meet face to face. How about we have a little fun"

Sonic and the crew charged at Darkness but Darkness then countered then with his dark powers and slam them down. Jeanne took down Rouge as Omega charged towards Darkness but Darkness unleash his dark ball and traps him to it and slams him to the ground.

"Well… I like to have our little fun but me and Jeanne her got plans to attend too. Shall we, goegeous" Said Darkness

"With pleasure, handsome" Jeanne replied as she was up on Darkness

Sonic charges at Darkness but Darkness then unleash his tentacle and slams him to the wall and teleported out the scene.

"Whoa… How does he do that?" Sonic asked

"By the dark power, perhaps" Said Crimson Viper as she came to the scene

The others all turned their heads towards her and they all got to their fighting stance.

"You again…" Said Sonic

"I can explain but we need to act quickly" Said C. Viper

"What's going on?" Tails asked

"Darkness is going to unleash the darkness as he going to unleash the dark creatures to conquer the world"

"WHAT!" Said Sonic and Knuckles

"How… How did you know all of this?" Shadow asked

"Well… I was working with a guy named: Ansem and was planning the same thing as Darkness. Ansem created Darkness as he uses the sample from the symbiote, negative chaos energy and his Ansem's DNA. Plus he put in Sonic's DNA as he took the negative chaos energy from the sample and put it in him"

"So he hired you to get my blood huh…?" Sonic asked

"Yes… Ansem finish his experiment and created Darkness but Darkness betrayed him and killed the scientists and Ansem as well too. Darkness now has the pillars that was created by Dr. Eggman himself to use it to create an dark portal for the dark creatures to rise"

"My god… How do we stop him?"

"I do not know… Eggman know a way to deactivate the pillars before Darkness uses them"

"It's true, I know how to deactivate them" Said Eggman as he came to the scene

"Eggman… What have you done?" Knuckles asked as he crasked his fists

"Whoa slow down… We're on the same side here. Yes I created those pillars and I helped Ansem create Darkness as I look the instruction from my grandfather's diary when he created Shadow here"

"Is that right… How do we kill him, Doctor?" Shadow asked

"I do not know… Now Darkness is too powerful and I know how to deactivate the pillars before Darkness uses them"

"How…"

"By this"

Eggman gave Sonic a detonator.

"We blow up the pillars with this?" Sonic asked

"Yes… It's the only way to destroy the pillars" Eggman replied

"Ok, let's go Tails and Knuckles"

"Wait… Me, Rouge and Omega are coming with you. You may need our help on this, Sonic" Said Shadow

"Yeah, you guys cannot do this alone" Rouge stated

Sonic nodded and the rest of them begin to leave out the museum. Eggman and Crimson Viper all stare at each other.

"Do you think they'll stop Darkness?" C. Viper asked

"I hope…" Eggman replied with a frown on his face

Later

Darkness and Jeanne arrived at the hideout as Darkness grabbed the pillars. Jeanne looked around as she sees the dead scientists.

Wow… You did all of this?" Jeanne asked

"Yes I did, now come on. I know a place where we can set off the pillars and start the Armageddon to conquer the entire world. Just you… and Me" Darkness replied with a smile on his face

"Aw… Come here, cutie"

Jeanne pulled Darkness to a kiss on the lips and Darkness broke the kiss.

"Let's save that afterwards" Said Darkness as he and Jeanne teleported out of the scene

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Omega rode on the Tornado as Knuckles and Rouge were flying. Shadow sensed Darkness from somewhere.

"Shadow, are you ok" Sonic asked

"Yes… Darkness and his girl: Jeanne is at the big garden where the national hall of Abraham Lincoln's statue at" Shadow replied

"Then that's we're going to go" Tails replied

The gang head to the destination.

Darkness and Jeanne arrived at their destination and Darkness then starts to spread the pillars as it starts to float. Jeanne then begins to relax herself and visualizing her man. Jeanne then hears a plane as it was the gang.

"Darkness, babe we got company" Jeanne stated

"Great, deal with them while I release the portal" Darkness replied

"Got it, babe"

Jeanne then starts to shoot her guns at the gang as Tails dodges them. Sonic, Shadow, Omega jmped out the plane while Tails landed his Tornado. Knuckles and Rouge all clashed with Jeanne as she starts to kicks Rouge but Rouge dodges it and attack Jeanne while Knuckles aids.

Darkness inserts the gem of Darkrai into the main pillars as it was the switch. The gang all came up to Darkness.

"Ah… So you guys are here to see what's going to happen to the world" Said Darkness

"Not going to happen, Tails now" Sonic commanded

Tails triggers the detonator but something wasn't right.

"What's going on, it should blowed the pillars by now" Said Tails

"Hahahahahahaha… Fool… I took off the chip of the detonator and now the time of Darkness will rise" Said Darkness as he triggers the switch

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO**" Sonic yelled

Darkness triggers the switch as the pillar as the portal begins to open. Seconds later, the dark creatures arrived to earth and begin to cause ruckus at the city. Jeanned, Rouge and Knuckles stopped fighting as Jeanne smiled and laugh as their plan was a success.

There was now dark ships coming from the portal and causing disaster to Station Square.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. Armageddon

Chapter 3: Armageddon

Sonic and the others were now too late as the portal was now open and the dark creatures arrived and tearing up the city and the world with the dark ships arrived. Even the dark beasts came to the scene and cause disaster. Jeanne smiled and left out as Knuckles and Rouge begin to fall back.

Tails, Shadow and Omega fall back but except for Sonic. Sonic went after Darkness and was pretty angry as Sonic begins to attacked Darkness.

"You'll pay for what've you done, Darkness" Sonic scowled in anger

Darkness then slams down Sonic with his right arm and pinned him down to the ground.

"Fool… It's over, Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm too powerful and I have your negative chaos energy strength but you'll never beat me" Darkness replied

"This isn't over until I say it's over"

"Hahahaha you're fool, you can't beat me"

Darkness let go of Sonic and walked away. Darkness then turned towards Sonic.

"You're lucky I didn't kill you, but I will when we face each other for the first time" Said Darkness as he disappeared out the scene

Sonic got back up on his feet and regroup with the others.

The dark creatures then caused disaster and taking over the world as the world was now in disaster and mayhem. The people were now at the safe zone from the dark creatures. Sonic and the others reunited with their friends.

"SONIC" Amy called as she hugged Sonic

"Amy… Are you ok?" Sonic asked

"Yes I am, is this Dr. Eggman's doing?"

"No… It's this hedgehog named: Darkness… He summoned all those dark beasts and now the world is falling part"

"Oh my…"

"Yes… Now he and his new girlfriend now control the world now, we need to act now before the world ends" Said Knuckles

"Agreed" Said Tails

Dr. Eggman came to the scene and looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, I found a way to destroy those pillars and reverse the portal to suck all the dark beasts where they came from" Eggman explained

"How do we do that" Sonic asked

"Well… We need to create a device can do that job, In order to do that, we're going to need a chip that can reverse the pillars and that portal ad send back the beasts back in that portal" Said Tails

"You're right, it may take time to crate this chip but at least we got all the time we can get" Eggman replied

"Ok, that'll do. Anyway we need to go help out the G.U.N soldiers and the marines too" Said Sonic

"Ok anyway I brought some weapons that can help us" Shadow stated

Sonic takes a sword, a dagger and some knives. Sonic then takes an modified ACR as it has the red dot and extended ammo and a grenade launcher too. Shadow takes 2 swords, dagger and the modified Scar-H gun that has a grenade launcher and the red dot. Knuckles takes an Axe, shovel claws, knife, M1014 shotgun and the Tar-21 as it gots a grenade launcher and extended ammo.

"Looks like we're all set" Said Knuckles

"Yeah and hey Tail's you want to come with us?" Sonic asked

"Not right now, I'm going to help Eggman to create this chip that he mentioned" Tails replied

"Ok but we're going to need you for that job ok"

"Got it"

Sonic changed as Sonic then got on a black t-shirt, woodland camouflage cargo shorts and the shoes (From Sonic Riders) as it was black. Shadow put on a black and red shirt, digital cargo shorts the shoes (From Sonic Riders) and Knuckles got on a black tank top, woodland cargo pants and the shoes (From Sonic Riders). The gang begins to leave out the safe zone and helping out the G.U.N soldiers and the Marines.

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow begin to fight off the dark creatures and the beasts as they were shooting and slicing them and getting the Marines and the G.U.N safety as they head back to the safe zone. Sonic and the gang pursue and trying to find where Darkness is.

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness was looking out the window from a dark ship as he was now in and smiled as he sip on his glass of wine. Jeanne came towards Darkness and cuddled up on him.

"It's finally ours babe" Said Jeanne

"Yes… This world is ours to control that now the dark beasts begin to start chaos to Station Square and the entire world" Darkness replied

"So are we going to destroy station square first?"

"Yes this city is our first victim and next, we'll destroy anything on our path, gorgeous"

"Mmm… I like the sound of that"

Jeanne begins to kiss Darkness on the lips as Darkness begins to squeeze her booty as they begin to kiss hard.

Sonic and the crew begin to search and looking for clues. They begin to search the city but suddenly, there were some rumbling noise.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked

"I don't know but I'm sure I want to find out" Sonic replied

The gang begins to get ready until, a dark T-Rex came to the scene as it starts to bash through the building.

"A T-Rex… You got to be kidding me" Sonic asked

The T-Rex starts to charge at Sonic and the gang. Knuckles jumped and then start to slash the t-rex with his axe. Sonic begins to home attacks him by the eye while Shadow firing his Scar-H at the t-rex. Sonic pulls out his sword and starts to slash the t-rex. Shadow had an idea in mind.

Shadow starts to chaos spear the t-rex and making it falling down to the ground. Shadow then climb on the t-rex and plants a bomb in the eye. The T-Rex got up and starts to charge at Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow until the bomb begin to explode the T-Rex's head as blood begin to shatter.

"Whoa… Shadow, what did you do?" Sonic asked

"I blew up the tyrannosaurus with a bomb in the eye" Shadow replied

"Well that was pretty cool though" Knuckles stated

"Yeah no time to chit chat, let's go find any other civilians and take them to the safe zone" Sonic commanded

Knuckles and Shadow nodded and the crew continue their mission. Searching for any other civilians that they could find.


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan

The gang scattered through the city and looking for more civilians but there was no more.

"I guess there are no more civilians here. I guess we got all them safe" Said Knuckles

"Yeah you're right, let's head back to the safe zone and see if Tails and Eggman finished that chip" Sonic replied

Seconds later, Shadow sensed some people along the way.

"Wait, I sense some civilians around" Shadow stated

"Where…?" Sonic asked

"Over there, at that building over there"

"Ok, let's go"

Sonic and the gang head to the building until they see woman in a black outfit with a black and red tall hairs and wearing glasses. She had two hand guns at the back of her high heels and have two hand guns at each hand as she then turn her head towards Sonic and the gang.

"Who're you?" Said the unknown lady

"Whoa simmer down we're not here to fight. We're here to look for surviving civilians" Sonic replied

"Ok… I believe you guys"

The lady lowers her guns and walked towards the heroes.

"So, what are your names?"

"I'm Sonic, this is Shadow and Knuckles" Sonic replied

"The names Bayonetta, now can you tell me what's going on"

Sonic told Bayonetta the whole story and Bayonetta was surprised theat Jeanne was working for Darkness.

"Jeanne is working for him?" Bayonetta asked

"You know her?" Shadow asked

"Yes I do, she's is my former childhood friend"

"I see… Well we're going to work together to stop Darkness and Jeanne but right now we need to get the civilians to safety" Said Sonic

The others nodded in agreement and pursue to the building. As they went inside and got ready for anything, the gang sees some civilians as some of them had weapons.

"It's Sonic, you came to safe us" The civilians asked

"Yes we did, we come to take you all to the safe zone. You're safe with us" Sonic replied

The civilians lower their weapons and went with the gang but suddenly, an large dark robot bird who look like Clockwerk (From Sly Cooper) as it begin to try to attack them.

"Everyone, get back inside now" Sonic commanded

The civilians got back inside the building for safety as the bird then come towards the gang as they fought off the dark bird. Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Bayonetta fire their weapons at the dark bird. They begin to dodge and evading the dark bird instead and caught Knuckles and flew away.

"KNUCKLES" Sonic and Shadow yelled

Sonic begins to take out his board (From Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) and pursue to rescue Knuckles. Sonic uses his top speed to catch up with the dark bird as Sonic begins to take out his ACR gun and starts to shoot at the dark bird.

The dark bird starts to fire lasers from his eyes as Sonic begins to evade the laser and then lands on the rooftop. Sonic had an idea as he then starts to speed through the edge and jumped on the dark bird and pulling out his sword. Sonic then starts to stab the dark bird and making it screamed. Sonic then stabs the dark bird in the talons and capturing Knuckles.

"You ok, buddy?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I'm fine and thanks" Knuckles replied

"Anytime"

Sonic begins to plant a bomb on the dark bird and Sonic and Knuckles jumped off the dark bird as they got onto their boards and zoomed off. The dark bird then goes after them as they were speeding through the city the bomb exploded as it did some damage to it as it was still alive. Shadow then chaos speared the bird down and bayonetta tackles it down to the ground. Bayonetta then summons the infernal demon as it then starts to eat up the dark bird and disappeared. The gang regroup with Bayonetta.

"Wow… That was impressive, are you a demon or something" Sonic asked

"No sweetie, I'm a witch" Bayonetta replied

"Oh…"

"Anyway let's get these people to safety" Shadow stated

"Right"

_Meanwhile…_

The gang got the people to safety. Sonic and the gang went to go see Tails and Eggman as they finished the chip.

"Guys… Me and Eggman finished the chip and we did some few adjustments to it" Tails stated

"That's good, so where do we plant this chip on Eggman" Sonic asked

"At the main pillar, it'll control it and sends the dark creatures back into that portal" Eggman explained

"Ok and where is that main pillar?" Knuckles asked

"Right here guys" Tails exclaimed

The crew took a look on the monitor as they see a dark tower.

"Darkness and Jeanne must be up there that we'll strike them and take them down" Sonic exclaimed

"Yeah, let's get going" Said Knuckles

"Yes, Tails you coming?" Shadow asked

"Yes, let me gear up and I'll get with you guys in a sec" Tails replied as he getting ready

"Ok, Bayonetta you ready for this?" Sonic asked

"Yes I am, let's safe the world boys" Bayonetta replied as she smiled at Sonic

The crew got ready and they head to the dark tower to end the reign of disaster.

_Later_

Darkness and Jeanne were at the bedroom as they were making love. Darkness was thrusting Jeanne in her anal as he was doggystyling her. Jeanne screamed and moan harder for pleasure and looking back at Darkness.

"Oh yes… Give it to me, babe *Moan*…" Jeanne moaned

Darkness then starts to speed up as he was now making Jeanne breathe heavily and moaning harder and screaming until the dark soldiers then interrupt their moment.

"Sir, we have a problem"

"What… Out with it" Darkness demanded

"We got a visual as an ship is coming towards us, sir"

"It must've been Sonic and the gang"

"Not all that, there's an woman with a black outfit and she's with them"

"You mean Bayonetta" Jeanne asked

"Yes ma'am, we're positive that's them"

"Thank you for the information now get our men ready and prepare our secret weapon too" Darkness commanded

"Yes sir"

The dark soldier signed out from the monitor and Darkness and Jeanne got up from the bed as they got dressed.

"It looks like it ends here" Said Darkness

"Yeah babe, I got your back. I'll take care of Bayonetta while you take care of Sonic and the crew" Said Jeanne

"Good, now this ends here for all of them, Jeanne"


	5. Stopping Darkness

Chapter 5: Stopping Darkness

The gang was on a helicopter as they got ready. Crimson Viper joined with the heroes as she got herself ready as also.

"C. Viper, you ready for this?" Knuckles asked

"Yes I am, Darkness raped me and now it's time for pay back" C. Viper replied

"Oh… I'm so sorry to hear all that"

"It's ok"

The G.U.N soldiers let the gang know that they arrived at the dark tower as G.U.N begins to fire at the tower. The dark jets then come to the scene as they prepare to fight. Shadow got a chaos emerald.

"Ok guys, get close to me and I'll teleport us to that tower" Shadow commanded

The gang nodded as they got close to Shadow and Shadow teleports them to the tower.

The gang arrived at the tower as the dark soldiers begin to open fires as the gang begins to fight back.

"We need to split up, Tails. You, Bayonetta and Crimson Viper go left while me, Knuckles and Shadow go right" Sonic commanded

"Got it" Tails replied

Tails, Crimson Viper and Bayonetta went to the left and Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow went to the right as they all took down the dark soldiers. Shadow then communicates Rouge and Omega.

"Rouge, can you read me" Shadow asked

"Yes loud and clear, Shadow. We got the skies and we'll keep a look out. Make sure you guys take down that main pillar before more dark beasts show up" Rouge replied as she stop communicating

"Ok, let's go"

The gang head to confront Darkness until they see 2 dark warriors but they were defeating by an purple chameleon known as Espio.

"Espio, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked

"I snick in here while Vector and Charmy are firing from the skies with the G.U.N" Espio replied

"Ok, well no time to waste. Let's go"

The others nodded as they continue their mission.

G.U.N continue to fire at the dark tower while Rouge and Omega helped as they countered Vector and Charmy.

"Vector, Charmy… What are you guys doing here?" Rouge asked

"We came to help and Espio is with the gang in the tower" Vector replied

"Ok anyway let's all finish this"

"With pleasure" Said Charmy

The crew and the G.U.N continue to fight off the Dark soldiers until they all hear a rumbling at the ground.

Sonic and the gang all head to Darkness's office as they seen him with Jeanne sitting on his lap as she put Darkness's hand on her breasts and licking her lips.

"Mmm… Looks like you got visitors, babe" Said Jeanne

"Indeed, welcome Sonic the Hedgehog and you're friends" Said Darkness

"Hello… Bayonetta"

"Hello to yourself Jeanne, we're ending this now" Bayonetta replied as she got to her fighting stance with her guns

"That's right, let's end this right now, Darkness" Said Sonic as he and the others got to their fighting stance

"Hahahaha perhaps… I got a little surprise for you guys" Darkness replied as he got up from his chair

"What's that?"

The gang begin to wonder until there was a big roar from outside. The G.U.N and the gang try to find out what the noise come from until they all see a giant dark snake form who look like a cobra who is a dragon named: Buraki (From Dragon Wars: 2007) as it appeared from the streets of the ground and roared. Rouge and the crew were all shock and Rouge contacted Shadow.

"Shadow, come in. This is Rouge" Rouge called

"Yeah, go on" Shadow replied

"There is an large snake form monster appeared out from the ground and is coming towards the tower"

"WHAT!"

The gang heard to conversation as they look at the window and sees the dark monster coming towards the tower.

"You got to be fucking kidding me?" Sonic said in shock

"Nope… It's big" Knuckles replied in a big shock

"Hahahaha my super weapon boys, now Station Square will be destroyed" Said Darkness

"**WHAT!**" The gang said in shock

"This city will be your grave and everybody with it now that my secret dark monster is out in the loose and will destroy this Dark Tower first before it destroys Station Square"

"You son of a bitch" Sonic said angrily

"In a meantime, me and Jeanne here got some things to do. Come on babe"

"Mmm right behind you handsome" Jeanne replied

Darkness and Jeanne teleported out the tower leaving the gang left for death.

"What do we do now?" Tails asked

"We get the hell out of this damn tower and kill that damn thing. Now, **LET'S MOVE**" Sonic replied

Everyone now leaving out the dark tower, the dark dragon starts to wrap itself on the Dark Tower and crushing the tower. The gang hurried to the top but then later fell to the ground as the dark dragon starts to crush the tower.

"C'mon, let's move gang" Sonic stated

The crew all head up to the top off the roof at the helipad. Shadow and Knuckles begin to use the flares and getting the G.U.N to pick them up. As the G.U.N picked them up until the tower starts to collapsed and Sonic was trying to get on the helicopter but then fell to the ground and now sliding from the rooftop of the Dark Tower.

"SONIC" Tails called

Sonic was now on the edge as he was holding his grip. The G.U.N helicopter then comes to the rescue as they tried to get Sonic but it was too late. Sonic was now falling to his death.

"Oh **Craaaaaaaaaap**" Sonic yelled

Sonic was now falling but then starts to run on the walls of the tower as the tower was collapsing. Sonic was now at the end but then starts to jump.

"I hope this works" Said Sonic to himself

Sonic then catches the wing suit and starts to use it and escapes. The Dark Tower then begins to reach the ground and it starts to make the big earthquake. The dark dragon begins to see Sonic and tries to eat him up but Sonic evades it as Sonic then lands in the jeep renegade car. The driver was man who had a yellow flat top haircut, wears a green tank top, woodland cargo pants and black combat boots.

"It's a good thing I got you on time" Said the unknown man

"Who're you?" Sonic asked

"I'm Guile, you're Sonic right" Guile asked

"Yes I am and thanks for saving me"

"Anytime"

Sonic look at the back as the dark dragon then come towards Sonic and Guile, Guile then starts the car.

"Hang on, Sonic" Said Guile

"Whhhhooooooaaaaa" Sonic screamed

Guile and Sonic begin to zoom out the scene as the dark dragon was coming after them. Sonic then pulls out his ACR Gun and starts to fire at the dark dragon.

"What are you doing?" Guile asked

"You drive, I'll shoot. Got that" Sonic replied

Guile smiled and continue on the road and evading the objects along the way. Guile begins to make a powerslide to the left and the dark dragon continues on pursuit.

"Whoa… Watch it, I'm trying to kill that damn monster" Sonic said

"Sorry about that" Guile replied

The gang went after the monster and Espio then sees Sonic.

"Guys, I've found Sonic and he's riding a car" Said Espio

"With who" Crimson Viper asked

"Who knows…" Shadow replied

The G.U.N fire their weapons towards the Dark Dragon but there was no effect. Guile and Sonic begins to reach a dead end.

"Oh great… A dead end" Said Sonic

Guile look at the right mirror as the Dark Dragon was now coming towards them. Sonic then pulls out his sword and starts to clash with the dragon. Sonic starts to slice it and Guile was firing his pistol at the dark dragon. Sonic then starts to have an idea. Sonic then starts to stood still.

"Hey… HEY! Over here, come get me" Sonic yelled at the dark beast

"What's Sonic doing?" Tails asked

The dark dragon then starts to swallow up on Sonic and now the gang was now in shock that Sonic is dead.

"Sonic… Is gone" Knuckles stated

Sonic was sliding and falling down to the stomach until he then sees a heart. Sonic then throws a bomb at the heart and then starts to slash it with his sword. The place begins to flood with blood. Sonic then starts to cut his way out of the dark dragon's body.

The dark beast was about to attack the G.U.N and the heroes until it stopped as it felt pain. Sonic then comes out of the body he was covered in blood and the dark dragon now collapsed to the ground and died.

Sonic was now coughing and starts to scream.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO… Ok, I am not doing that again" Said Sonic to himself

Sonic then collapsed to the ground and lays there. The gang all came towards Sonic and they smiled.

"You ok, pal" Knuckles asked

"Yeah… Woooo… I am not doing that again…" Sonic replied as he was still panting

"Hahaha come on, let's get you back at the safe zone and get you cleaned up" Tails stated

"Yeah… Perfect…"

The gang starts to laugh as they head back to the safe zone with the G.U.N and to rest for a bit.

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness and Jeanne were at the dark base as they were at a laboratory.

"Babe, what's the plan now" Jeanne asked

"Well… Since Sonic destroyed my monster, I'm going to create another monster. I'm going to be involve into it as I, myself well transform and destroy the Station Square" Darkness replied

"Really… Will you change back to normal?"

"Yes I am, that way we can start our future together"

Aw… Come here you"

Jeanne begins to kiss Darkness in the lips as the kiss lasted for 7 minutes and Darkness stopped the kiss.

"Babe… This is just all part of the plan" Said Darkness as he smiled


	6. New Allies

Chapter 6: New Allies

Everyone was now resting and the gang were resting and trying to find out where Darkness and Jeanne is hiding. The gang sees the Interpol working together with the G.U.N and the Marines.

"Sonic and the crew, I would like for you all to meet Chun-Li and Cammy" Guile introduce

"Hello, how you all doing" Chun-Li asked

"We're doing fine, its pleasure to meet you and Cammy, Chun-Li. So you all are helping out" Sonic asked

"Yes we are, Guile heard that you guys went to that dark tower and we heard it was going to collapsed by the dark beast. So Guile came and rescued you, Sonic"

"Again, thank you Guile for saving me"

"No problem" Guile replied

"Anyway do you all know where Darkness is hiding?"

"No… No we do not but we're looking at it though" Cammy replied

"Ok that's all we need to know"

"Yeah and besides, let's all try to rest and figure out where we can find Darkness" Tails added in agreement

Everyone nodded and they all begin to rest.

_Meanwhile…_

The Dark Scientists were working on a secret project and the dark soldiers were on guard. Darkness and Jeanne were at the bedroom as Darkness was on the bed as he was waiting for Jeanne. Jeanne came in as she had on Black and Red Lingerie.

"You like what you see, babe" Jeanne as she was doing a pose

"Yes I do, let me put on some music" Darkness replied

Darkness uses his power as he turned on the radio and putting on Raheem DeVaughn: You. Jeanne begins to dance to the song as she was swaying her hips as he breasts begin to bounce during the song. Jeanne got to the bed as she crawl towards Darkness and gets on top of him. Darkness and Jeanne begins to share a smooth passionate kiss on the lips as Darkness was taking Jeanne's bra off. Jeanne puts his head between her breasts as he begins to massage them and sucking them as Jeanne begin to moan.

"Oh yes… Darkness *Moan*… Suck him harder and faster… They're all yours and they need some… Uh… Loving too…" Jeanne moaned

Darkness and Jeanne continue their perfect moment as they continue to kiss each other until someone interrupted their moment.

"Mmm… Looks fun, mind if I join in" Said the unknown female

Darkness and Jeanne stopped kissing as they see an unknown woman with a glowing pink eye on the left eye. Darkness got out the bed and begins to get to his fighting stance while Juri pointed out her guns.

"Who the hell are you?" Darkness asked

"Pipe down Darkness, I came to join you and the names Juri by the way" Juri replied

"Juri huh… Hmm, you seem like a powerful foe. Welcome, my apologies for threatening you"

"It's ok, anyway mind if I join in?"

"Whoa… He's taken so back off bitch" Jeanne threaten as she pointed her guns at Juri

"Hey pipe down… I just want to have some little fun and all. No hard feelings"

"Jeanne, calmed down… Yes I'm taking and I love her too. Besides I don't mind you joining with us" Darkness replied

"Babe…"

"Don't worry… It's just only a good threesome, besides it won't hurt. If you don't mind"

"Sure… I don't mind now come here babe"

Jeanne pulled Darkness as she got on top of him as they begin to kiss. Juri smiled and joined in as she took off her clothes and had on her bra and her thong and caressed Darkness's chest.

_Later_

The gang were searching for Darkness as Tails and Eggman begin to serach for Darkness as they were scanning for him while Chun-Li help out too. Bayonetta was at the bathroom taking a bath. Knuckles and Shadow were playing checkers and socializing, the Chaotix were watching drinking some soda and thinking of a plan.

Sonic was outside of the safe zone as he was looking at the Station Square as it was almost destroyed. Sonic begin to think about Darkness.

"What is Darkness is really after… What is his big plan?" Sonic wondered

Sonic begins to take a look at the city again until Bayonetta came to the scene.

"What's the matter, darling?" Bayonetta asked

"Nothing just thinking, I thought you was at the bathroom taking a bath" Sonic replied

"I did and I just finished. So what were you thinking about?"

"Darkness… He has my blood and i have a feeling that something might happen to me when he tries to fight me. I might failed everyone while I face him"

"Do not worry, we'll do it together. We're all helping out and saving the world. As long as we have each other to look out for one, we'll complete our mission and save the world"

"Thanks Bayonetta, for everything"

"Anytime darling"

Sonic smiled as Bayonetta got close to him and hugged him.

"You know, darling. I could use some action" Said Bayonetta

"What… Now"

"Hmm mmm… Let's go to a private spot and begin our mood"

Sonic shrug and Bayonetta took his hand and they head to a private room and locking the door. Bayonetta begins to put on her favorite song Jodeci: Freakin You.

"So this is your favorite song" Sonic asked

"Mmm hmm… Now enjoy this moment" Bayonetta replied

Bayonetta begins to sway her hips and begins to dance to the song. Sonic smiled and examine her body as Bayonetta smiled at him. Sonic then gave Bayonetta a come here finger as Bayonetta smiled.

Bayonetta took off her outfit and pushed Sonic to his back. Unzipping his shorts and stroking his manhood. Bayonetta then gets on top of Sonic and Sonic begin to ask.

"Um… You know I got to take off my threads off" Said Sonic

"Oh no… Don't, keep it on and enjoy this beautiful moment, Darling" Bayonetta replied

Sonic smiled and Bayonetta put his manhood in her pussy and starts to scream for pleasure and bounce herself. Sonic put his hands on her hips and Bayonetta smiled as she started to moan.

"Oh darling… It's so big" Bayonetta moaned

Sonic groan as he then starts to pull Bayonetta for a kiss as Bayonetta begins to kiss Sonic hard as she starts to thrust on him for pleasure and moaning in Sonic's mouth. The bed begin to shake in every movement and Bayonetta begins to moan harder and breaking the kiss.

"Oh Darling… Give it to me… Fuck this good looking witch" Bayonetta moaned

Bayonetta put her hands on Sonic's chest and move herself faster and screaming in pleasure. Sonic begin to groan as he begin to reach his climax and Bayonetta started to roll her eyes and moaned and putting her hands on Sonic's hands. Bayonetta begin to smile.

"That was good, how does that feel, darling?" Bayonetta asked

"It felt… Smooth and incredible" Sonic replied

"Well… We got all night, let's continue to enjoy our perfect moment together"

"Sure I'm up for it, besides how old are you?"

"Well… Since you made love to me real good, I'm like over 500 years old"

"Sonic's eyes went wide of shock.

"Whoa…" Sonic stuttered

"Yeah I was locked away for 500 years" Bayonetta explained

"I'm so sorry… But still, you're beautiful by the way"

"Thank you darling, now then"

Bayonetta begins to suck on Sonic's manhood and Sonic begin to smiled and moaned for pleasure.

_Meanwhile…_

Darkness headed to the lab as the scientists were almost finish with the project.

"Yes… It's almost finished, with it. I can use it and destoy Station Square and everything in it's path" Said Darkness

Jeanne appeared as she cuddled up on him as Juri came to the scene and went up to Darkness.

"Boss, someone who wants to see you" Said Juri

"Is he at my office?" Darkness asked

"Yes he is, he's waiting for you"

Darkness heads to his office and sees a Deep Red hedgehog who had a black and yellow symbol (**Dex the Hedgehog's OC**) who was wearing a black tank top and grey cargo pants and black boots along with it.

"You wanted to see me, boy" Darkness Asked

"Yes I did and sorry for your time" The hedgehog replied

"Who are you actually?"

"The names Rex, Rex the Hedgehog, sir"

"Rex huh… I'm sensing that you control dark power too I see…"

"Yes sir and I like to join with you"


	7. Searching for Darkness

Chapter 7: Searching for Darkness

Sonic and the gang were all rest up as they begin preparing for the mission to search Darkness and stop him. Sonic was getting his ACR ready as Amy came to the room.

"Sonic, be careful" Said Amy

"I will and thank you" Sonic replied as he and Amy hugged each other and Sonic kissed her on the forehead

Sonic meet up with the others.

"Tails, you coming with us" Sonic asked

"No… I still need to scan and find where Darkness is hiding. It may take time but I'll find him. Besides, the chip is already done though and it'll be ready once I find Darkness" Tails replied

"Ok, see you later"

Sonic and the others headed out and search throughout the city. Sonic then sees the Interpol as Guile, Chun-Li and Cammy came to the scene and help.

"It looks like we got a lot of help we need" Said Sonic

"Yes now let's keep moving" Chun-Li replied

Sonic nodded and the gang searched throughout the city. Someone was looking at them with the binoculars.

"Darkness, I've found them" Said Rex

"Good… Now waste those suckers" Darkness replied

"Understood"

The crew all continue to search for Darkness until Shadow begins to sense something.

"Shadow, what is it?" Cammy asked

"I sense a dark power somewhere" Shadow replied

The gang begins to wonder they were all struck to the ground by black lighting. A Deep Red hedgehog appeared and started to grin. Sonic got up and sees the hedgehog.

"Who the hell are you?" Sonic asked

"Names Rex and I've come to kill you and you're crew, Sonic" Rex replied

"Not on my watch"

Sonic begins to spin dash Rex but Rex punched him as Sonic flew to the wall. Knuckles then charges at Rex but Rex then choke Knuckles and slammed him down to the ground. Guile begins to use Sonic Boom but Rex reflect it by his lighting abilities and struck Guile with black lighting. Cammy begins to use her Spiral Arrow technique but Rex caught her by the legs and begins to swing her and threw her at Chun-Li as they flew to the ground. Crimson Viper starts to use her seismic hammer but Rex evades it and Crimson Viper tries to strike him with her thunder knuckles. Rex then captures her hand.

"Hmm… Not bad, but you're using tools" Said Rex as he punched her in the stomach hard and sending straight to the wall

Sonic got up and starts to use his Sonic Bomb but Rex reflect him and wheel kicks Sonic as Sonic then crashed through the building wall. Shadow begins use his chaos spear but Rex begins to block it with his electric shield. Shadow then charges at Rex as he starts to punch and kicking him as he begins to use his martial arts but Rex dodges Shadow and blocking him.

"You fight well, black hedgehog. But not as good enough to me" Rex stated

Rex starts to take down Shadow and beating him up. Bayonetta begins to shoot her guns and charging at him but Rex then evades Bayonetta and starts to slam her down and throw her towards Sonic but Sonic catches Bayonetta.

"You ok, Bayonetta" Sonic asked

"I am darling, thank you" Bayonetta replied

"You're welcome"

"Come on… Is that all you go…" Said Rex

Rex was struck by Knuckle's punch and Chun-Li begins to use her spinning bird kick technique. Shadow then starts to chaos spear Rex to the wall and Rex crashed through it. Rex got back up as he has some bruises on his body.

"Ok… The gloves are off" Said Rex

Rex begins to charge up his lighting powers as it was black. The gang got to their fighting stance until a big dark beast came to the scene as it was big and muscular like the incredible hulk.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGH" The dark beast roared

"That is my cue" Said Rex as he teleports out the scene

The dark beasts then starts to charge up to Shadow but Knuckles blocked it and started to push back.

"You want to play huh… Bring it bitch" Knuckles roared and starts to punch the dark beast in the face and Bayonetta begins to kick the beast to the ground. The dark beast got up and picks up a large boulder rock throws it as it hit Sonic and Shadow as they crash through the building.

"Ok… Now that hurt…" Said Sonic

"You can say that again" Shadow replied as they slowly got up

The dark beasts bash through the wall and begin to roar. Sonic and Shadow got to their fighting stances.

"You ready for this, Shadow" Sonic asked

"Always…" Shadow replied

Sonic and Shadow clashed with the dark beast. Knuckles, Bayonetta, Chun-Li, Cammy, Guile and C. Viper rushed to the scene but the objects blocked their way.

"We can't get through it" Said Chun-Li

"Nonsense… I got this" Said Knuckles

Knuckles begins to the through the objects and the others continue to flee to the scene. Sonic and Shadow were now dodging and evading the dark beast. Sonic and Shadow pulled out their swords and slashing the dark beast, the dark beasts slammed Shadow as Sonic begins to use his homing attack to attack the dark beast.

Sonic helped Shadow up as the dark beast got up until it was struck as Knuckles begin to use his axe and knocking down the dark beast as the others arrived.

"You guys ok" C. Viper asked

"Yeah… We're fine and all" Sonic replied

Seconds later, the dark beast got up and started to scream. Sonic run towards the dark beast and begins to use his Sonic Boom against him and they bash through the wall and to another building. Sonic pulls out his sword as the dark beast tries to grab Sonic but Sonic started flip and jumping on the dark beast and stabs him by the back. Shadow and Knuckles came to the scene as Shadow stabbed the beast in the stomach and Knuckles swings his axe at the beast.

The dark beast begins to roar and starts to bangs on the wall and creating an earthquake and making Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow collapsed to the ground but suddenly, the building begins to crumble as it was about to go down. Shadow begins to use his chaos spear and knocking down the dark beast and the 3 make their escape.

Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow got out the building as it begin to go down and regrouping with the others.

"Are you all ok" Cammy asked

"Yes we are. We're just glad that we took care of that dark beast" Sonic replied

"Well it's good to see you all ok" Said Chun-Li

"Yes… Come to think of it darling, You, Shadow and Knuckles sure know how to find a way to defeat a monster" Said Bayonetta

"Thank you" Knuckles replied

The gang all head out from the scene.

Meanwhile…

Rex returned back to the hideout as he approached to Darkness.

"Have you completed your task, Rex?" Darkness asked

"I tried to but… That Dark Beast came and I left out the scene" Rex replied as he bow down to Darkness

"Is that right…?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry"

"You have nothing to apologize. I tested your skill and you're pretty good, I shall reward you"

"What is my reward then sir?"

"Juri, take Rex here to an private bedroom that way he can rest up and have some fun"

"Yes my lord" Juri replied

Juri took Rex's hand and takes him to the private bedroom. Jeanne came to the scene and sat on Darkness's lap

"I got some bad news, babe" Jeanne stated

"I'm listening" Darkness replied

"We've tested the project but it went overload. Our scientists are now making some few adjustments to it"

"Is that so… Well there is still time before the world ends"

"Yeah, babe… We have some time to ourselves"

Darkness smiled as he and Jeanne begin to kiss on the lips hard and Darkness shut the door and lock it to continue their moment.

Later

The gang got rested up and training, Sonic head to see Tails and Eggman to check up on things.

"Hey Tails and Eggman" Sonic greeted

"Hey Sonic, I got some news" Tails replied

"What is it?"

"Well we're going to need a few more touches to chip. Plus we just finished making this special bomb"

"Is that right?"

"Yes, we do happen to did some adjustments to it if you guys are fighting a big dark monster or something" Said Eggman as he gave the bomb to Sonic

"Thanks… I'll keep this a secret"

"Anyway we need something for the chip. This device called: zone"

"Zone…"

"Yes it's this device that called: deactivate the power of the hideout and the facility too"

"Where is this device?"

"It's at the abandon facility at the oceans. It's only 25 miles away" Tails explained

"Ok… I'll get the others and prepare to head over there"

Sonic left out the lab and tells the others and they all got ready and they all head to the abandon facility.


	8. Dark Suspicion

Chapter 8: Dark Suspicion

Sonic and the crew got to the helicopter and they're all head to abandon Facility at the oceans. Chun-Li, Crimson Viper, Guile stay at the safe zone while Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow and Bayonetta head to the facility to obtain the Zone device.

The crew arrived at the facility and they drop them off.

"Ugh… This place looks so dirty and dusty" Said Bayonetta

"Well you shouldn't have come with us in the first place. hehehe" Knuckles replied

"Ok ok enough guys… We're here to get that zone device that Tails and Eggman mentioned. Let's get moving"

The crew all head inside the facility as it was quiet and dusty. But it was dark too as they turn on their flash lights as the storm begins to start. The gang search through the facility until Knuckles begins to a moving substance.

"Knuckles, what's wrong" Sonic asked

"I… I thought I've seen something. Something that begin to move" Knuckles replied

"You must've been imagine things, buddy"

"Yeah… You're right"

"No… Knuckles is right, we're not alone. We've got company" Shadow stated as he sensed something

"Whatever it is, it better not be a cockroach" Said Bayonetta

"Don't Bayonetta, we'll take care of it" Sonic replied

The gang begins to get ready as they were wonder what is going on. As the crew begin to wonder, until a purple and black prey mantis (**Dantemustdie00's OC Character**) came to the scene as he started to attack the gang but they evade it and got to their fighting stance.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Shadow asked

"The names Shikitetsu and you're not welcome here at my place" Said Shikitesu

"We're here to look for a device called: Zone. Have you heard of it?" Sonic asked

"No… But get out of my sight… NOW"

Shikitesu charges at the gang start to use his sickle blades and swinging at them but Sonic blocked it with his sword. Shikitesu then starts to stab Sonic in the chest and was kicked by Shadow as he flew to the ground. Knuckles jumped and try to hurt Shikitesu but he evades Knuckles as Knuckles punch the ground. Shikitesu begins to kick Knuckles in the face as Bayonetta starts to fire her guns but he begins to block the bullets and reflect them. Bayonetta evades the bullets and pulling out her katana and starts to swings at Shikitesu but he begins to block her attacks and kicks her in the chest and back flipping away from her.

Knuckles charged at him but Shikitesu evades Knuckles and stabs him in the right chest and throws him to the wall as Knuckles was now bleeding.

"Knuckles…" Sonic Yelled

Sonic went to go check up on Knuckles.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just only a little stab and all" Knuckles replied

Sonic helped Knuckles up as Shadow and Bayonetta regroup with them and got to their fighting stance.

"Is that all you 4 got. Give me a real challenge" Said Shikitesu as he got to his fighting stance

Moments later, a white hair male came to the scene as he starts to shoot his guns at Shikitesu. Shikitesu block the bullets with his blade and jump on the wall. The white hair male then pulls out his sword and starts to clash with Shikitesu. Sonic and the gang just watched the fight as Shikitesu then swings his sickle blades towards the suspect but the suspect slice Shikitesu's right arm.

Shikitesu screamed in pain as she tries to escape but the white hair shot him in the back and on the leg. Shikitesu then tries to fight back but the suspect then stabs him in the heart and killed him. The white hair male then look at the crew and coming towards them.

"Sounds like you guys need some help"

"Yeah and who're you supposed to be?" Sonic asked

"Names Dante" Said Dante

"I'm Sonic, this is Knuckles, Shadow and Bayonetta"

"Well hello beautiful… You single"

"Um… No I'm not and you're not my type" Bayonetta replied as she rolled her eyes

"C'mon guys, we need to find that zone device" Said Sonic

"Oh you guys mean this" Said Dante as he pulled out device

"Yeah that's the one, may we take it"

"Yeah it's yours, take it"

Dante gave Sonic the Zone device.

"Anyway that's where you guys were here for?" Dante asked

"Yes, we're planning on something in order to save the world" Sonic replied

"Is that right, how about I help you guys out anyway?"

"Well…"

Bayonetta pulled Sonic into a quick conversation.

"Darling, I don't like this guy. He seems to have a crush on me" Said Bayonetta

"Well… He did helped us and gave us the Zone device that we were looking for" Sonic replied

"Don't tell me that you're letting him join us on our mission"

"Yes I am and don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him if he makes a move on you"

"Ok and thank you, darling"

"No problem"

Sonic started walk up to Dante as he was waiting patiently for the crew's answer.

"Ok, we'll let you tag along" Sonic stated

"Ok now let's go" Dante replied

"Whoa… Sonic is the leader here, we follow his orders" Said Knuckles

"Agreed" Shadow said

"Ok, whatever you say" Said Dante

"Good, let's get going to team" Sonic commanded

Sonic and the others begin to leave the facility until there was a big roar going on outside the facility. The gang rushed to the scene as they begin to wonder what cause the noise.

"What was that?" Knuckles asked

"I do not have a clue Knux" Sonic replied

The gang started to wonder as they got ready for any danger that will be alerted but suddenly, a big sea creature a it was a dark Hydra (**From God of War**) as it appeared to the scene and starts to roar. The gang were now in big shock to see a big large dark sea monster.

"Now that's big man…" Said Knuckles

The Hydra then tries to eat the gang but they evade the Hydra until there were more coming as there was some little Hydra that appeared to the scene. Bayonetta takes out her Shuraba katana and starts to slash the Hydras. Sonic and the gang take out there weapons and fight off the Hydra. Dante starts to shoot the big Hydra but he begins to dodge the Big Hydra's attack and cuts off the tooth.

Sonic and Shadow home attacks the little Hydra and Knuckles starts to kill at as he starts to slash the head with his axe. There were more Hydras coming to the scene. Sonic begins to figure out the problem to kill the Hydras.

"_Wait… That big Hydra is the key to kill all the dark Hydras, if I can find a source to kill that thing. Everything should be good_" Sonic thought

Sonic then sees a big sharp object and that gave Sonic and idea. Sonic then calls Shadow for help.

"Hey Shadow" Sonic called

"Yeah…" Shadow replied

"I need your help"

"Ok, what you need"

"You see that sharp object over there"

"Yeah… Oh I know what you're thinking"

"Yeah that big Hydra is the key. If we kill that thing, it'll kill all the other Hydras"

"I see where you are going, let's do it"

Sonic nodded as he and Shadow breaks the sharp object and they call Knuckles for help.

"Knuckles, can you throw that thing to that big sharp thing at that big Hydra?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I can, stand back" Knuckles replied picking up the object

"Bayonetta, Dante, distract the Hydra's while we get the way"

"Got it" Said Bayonetta

Bayonetta and Dante got out the way and Knuckles threw the sharp object at the Hydra and killed it. The blood begins to splatter throughout the place and the Hydra begin to explode their heads and died. The gang regroups with each other.

"Well that was fun" Said Bayonetta

"Yeah now let's get back to the safe zone. I already called the G.U.N to pick us up" Said Shadow

"Good now we can get this device back to Eggman and Tails so they can finish the adjustments to that chip that they've been working on" Said Sonic


	9. The Newcomer

Chapter 9: The Newcomer

Darkness was at his office as he was looking through some things at the shelf as he was looking for something. Darkness was finding a book to make his new plan.

"Hmm… This looks interesting" Said Darkness as he takes the book from the shelf

Darkness begins to take a look at some pages and smiled.

"Hmm… This looks interesting. In order to complete myself to the ultimate darkness, I must bond with another person. Well… I know one hedgehog that I can bond with" Said Darkness to himself

Jeanne came to the office and kissed Darkness on the cheek.

"Babe, someone is here to see you" Jeanne stated

"Is that so… Who is it?" Darkness asked

"His name his Marluxia, he's here to see you"

"Bring him here, he must've be a newcomer of my army I see"

"Yes and he's on his way down here now"

"Good"

Seconds later, Marluxia came to the scene (From Kingdom Hearts).

"So you must Marluxia hmm…" Darkness asked

"Yes sir, I'm can control dark power too" Marluxia replied

"Is that so then I got a job for you"

"What is your wish, sire?"

"I want you to kill the heroes but spare Sonic's life. I got something for him when my plan comes"

"Yes my lord, it will be done"

"Excellent"

Marluxia teleports out of Darkness's office and Jeanne smiled.

"Babe why did you want Sonic to live" Jeanne asked

"Because… I need him for my plans for the final plan for Armageddon of Station Square, even the world" Darkness replied

"Care to tell me…"

"Not yet… In time babe, I just sent Marluxia to give Sonic my message, is to come see me. It's time we fight face to face"

"Mmm… I like the sound of that"

"Yeah speaking of which, where is Rex and Juri"

"Oh… They're in the private room, spending some time together"

"Is that so, I'm guessing that Juri is Rex's sex slave I see…"

"Something like that… Juri did told me that she wants to have some fun"

"I see…"

_Minutes later…_

Juri was naked as she was riding on Rex as they were about to reach their climax.

"Oh yes… Fuck me *Moan* FUCK ME!" Juri moaned

Juri was riding on him faster and harder. Juri then starts to squeeze her breasts and moments later, Rex and Juri reached their limit and Juri got off of Rex and snuggle up on him.

"You know Rex… I'm taking a liking on you" Said Juri

"Is that right…? Well let's take this relationship a next level" Rex replied

Rex and Juri begin to embrace each other into a smooth passionate kiss as they begin to kiss hard.

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic and the crew were relaxing as they were helping out Tails and Eggman. Except for Dante, Bayonetta and Shadow. Shadow was training, Bayonetta was relaxing and Dante was taking a nap. Sonic and Knuckles helped Tails and Eggman as they moving some objects and giving them some tools for them.

Tails and Eggman finished making some final adjustments to the chip.

"Ok guys, it's finished" Tails exclaimed

"Sweet now we just need to put this at the main pillar and it will destroy all the pillars" Sonic replied

"Yes precisely, it should do the trick" Said Eggman

"Cool now that's over with, now we can find out where Darkness is hiding" Said Knuckles

"Agreed" Sonic replied

Moments later, an dark force came to the seen as it was Marluxia himself as he was wielding his Scythe. The G.U.N and the Marines warned everyone as they begin to go to safety. Marluxia then starts to attack the G.U.N and the Marines. Dante begins appear to the seen.

"Well well well… It looks like someone has come to play" Said Dante

"Well looks like I got an challenge" Marluxia replied

Dante and Marluxia begin to clash. Bayonetta and Shadow showed up but Marluxia as he uses his death scythe technique to get Shadow and Bayonetta out of the way but Bayonetta activates witch time and strikes Marluxia.

"Damn… I see you're a witch" Said Marluxia

"You can say that, the game is up" Bayonetta replied as she got to her fighting stance with her guns

"Hehe will see about… ARGH"

Marluxia was struck behind by Sonic as Sonic home attacked him to the ground and Knuckles throws an object at Marluxia as he crashed to the wall.

"Ok… That's it, the gloves are off" Said Marluxia

The gang all clashed with Marluxia as Marluxia begins to use his powers and dodging their attacks and slicing the gang. Marluxia dodged as Crimson Viper came to the scene. So did Chun-Li, Guile and Cammy.

"Ah all of you against me, time for me to turn in the odds" Said Marluxia

Seconds later, the dark creatures begin to come from the portal and destroying random objects and the crew begins to fight off the dark creatures and beasts. Sonic and Shadow were busy fighting Marluxia with Tails by their side.

Tails begins to kick Marluxia in the chest and Sonic begins to home attacks Marluxia to the ground. Shadow begins to charge at Marluxia but Marluxia then starts to stab his Scythe at Shadow's chest and throws him to the ground while Shadow was bleeding.

"SHADOW" Sonic and Tails yelled

Marluxia got to his stance but he was struck by Knuckles as Knuckles threw an object at Marluxia. Marluxia bot back up as he then uses his powers against the heroes. Sonic then starts to take down Marluxia and grabbing his Scythe and starts to slash Marluxia down. Sonic then starts to home attacks Marluxia to the wall and throwing a sword at him and making all the dark creatures disappeared as Marluxia was killed.

"Well that's over with, Shadow are you ok?" Sonic asked

"Yeah I'm fine… I just need a little rest" Shadow replied

Tails starts to spot something on Marluxia's hand.

"Huh, what's this" Tails wondered

"What is it, Tails" Chun-Li asked

Tails examined the object as it was an GPS.

"It's a GPS" Tails stated

"A GPS, what does that lead to" Knuckles asked

"Well… This lead to… Yes here it is"

"What did you find?" Guile asked

"I found where Darkness is hiding"

"WHAT!" Everyone replied in shock

"This GPS will show us where Darkness is"

"That's a good thing to hear, now we can settle this and safe the world" Said Sonic

"Agreed" Shadow replied

Shadow called Rouge.

"Rouge, do you come in" Shadow asked

"_Yes I heard you, Shadow. Me, Omega and the others just got the people safe_" Rouge replied

"Good, get the G.U.N ready and the Marines too. Because we just found out where Darkness is"

"_Ok, we'll do. Rouge out_"

"Looks like this ends here, the final fight for the world" Said Sonic

"Yes, we all must be ready for anything" Chun-Li agreed

"You're right, time to put Darkness and his army to an end" Said Cammy

Everyone else agreed with a nod and they all get ready for their final mission to stop Darkness once and for all.


	10. Final Showdown Pt 1

Chapter 10: Final Showdown Pt. 1

The heroes begin to get ready for the final fight for the world. The G.U.N and the Marines were getting their weapons ready and fully loaded. Sonic was sharping his sword and got a good visual until Bayonetta came to the scene.

"Hey Bayonetta, didn't see you walk in here" Sonic said

"Yes, darling this is it. The final mission" Bayonetta replied

"Yes it is, it's time we finish this once and for all"

"Make sure you don't get yourself killed"

"I'm planning not to, besides don't try to get yourself killed too"

"I rather not, as long as we look out of each other"

"That is true and…"

Sonic's sentence was cut off as Bayonetta begins to kiss Sonic on the lips. Sonic was surprised but he decided to returned the kiss as well until they finally broke it.

"Was that for good luck, Bayonetta?" Sonic asked

"Nope, that was a kiss and good luck too. Besides I still like you anyway" Bayonetta replied

"You know Dante is trying to you know… Asking you out"

"I know but he's not my type"

"Well… Let's meet up with the others and get ready to depart"

Bayonetta nodded and she and Sonic meet up with the others. The gang piled up with the G.U.N and the Marines as Sonic begin to make a speech.

"This is it, everyone. The fight for the world, we've come along the long way to find a way to stop Darkness and yet we did. We're going to destroy those pillars and sent those damn dark monsters back to their world. We may not be able to make it but we're going to save the world and safe our city" Said Sonic

Everyone cheered and getting ready to head to Darkness hideout.

_Meanwhile…_

The scientists were now fully finished with the project and letting Darkness know.

"It's finally finished, good. Now I can complete my final plan will fully complete" Said Darkness

Rex Juri and Jeanne smiled as Jeanne came up to Darkness and cuddled up on him. Juri was sitting on Rex's lap and smiled.

"Well babe, we can finally finish what we've started" Said Jeanne

"Precisely my love, now our plan can finally begin" Darkness replied as he and Jeanne begin to kiss on the lips hard

As Darkness and Jeanne continue to kiss until the soldier came to Darkness.

"Sire, I have bad news" Said the Soldier

"I'm listening" Darkness replied

"Marluxia is dead and Sonic and the crew are on their way here. I got them on radar and they're not alone"

"Is that so, then it's an even fight. Everyone battle stations now"

The soldiers got ready for the battle as Rex, Juri and Jeanne getting ready for the final fight.

_Minutes later…_

The gang all got ready as they arrived at the destination. The dark soldiers begin to brace fire as the G.U.N and the Marines fired back and they begin the fight. The G.U.N Commander and the President gave them the order to hold of the soldiers.

Sonic and the gang were inside the citadel and pursuing Darkness. The dark soldiers took control and fighting off the heroes. Omega fired his weapons while Rouge aids him.

"Go, we'll take care of these guys and we'll help out the G.U.N and the Marines" Said Rouge

"Ok, good luck" Shadow replied as the gang continued their mission

The gang fight off the dark soldiers and holding them off until a pink ki came to the scene as they dodged it. It was Juri herself came to the scene.

"Well well well… It isn't the Interpol helping out the heroes, I'm flattered to see you all here" Said Juri

"Juri, you're working with Darkness?" Chun-Li asked

"That's right, now time for you all to die"

"With pleasure" Said Knuckles cracking his fists

"No… Me, Cammy and Guile will take care of her. You guys go on without us" Said Chun-Li as she, Cammy and Guile got to their fighting stance

"Are you sure?" Tails asked

"Yes we are, get going now" Cammy replied

"Ok, c'mon and good be careful you 3" Said Sonic as he and the others continue their pursuit

"I've been waiting for this for a long time" Said Juri as she licked her lips

"This ends here, Juri. You're under arrest" Said Guile

The Interpol charged at Juri and they all begin their clash.

Sonic and the gang made it to end of the entrance until Jeanne shoot her guns at the gang and they begin to evade the gunshots.

"No one is pass here to stop my babe" Said Jeanne

"Is that right, try me Jeanne" Bayonetta replied as she and Jeanne get into a massive fight

"Bayonetta" Sonic called

"Go darling, I'll deal with her. This is what I've came here for to stop her"

Sonic nodded and he and the gang left as Bayonetta blew a kiss at Sonic and continued to fight Jeanne

"This is it, no interruptions Bayonetta" Said Jeanne

"Yes but let's finished this… Once and for all" Bayonetta replied they begins to clashed to a intense battle

Sonic and the others were almost to Darkness until they were struck by black lightening. Rex appeared to the scene as he teleported to the scene while spinning.

"So… You guys came this far, but only far enough to get your asses killed" Said Rex

"Go on guys, I got this punk" Said Shadow

"I'm helping you Shadow, Sonic get going. Me and Shadow got some business with Rex here" Said Knuckles

"I'm not leaving you guys here, I need your help" Sonic replied

"Don't worry about me and Knuckles, Sonic. Get going and stop Darkness before it's too late" Shadow replied

"Ok… Be careful guys"

Sonic and Tails headed out the scene.

"This is it, you're going to pay for what you did to us" Said Knuckles

"I've be glad to kill you two imbeciles at once with my lighting powers" Rex replied as he begin to charge up

"Bring it bitch"

Shadow and Knuckles charge at Rex as they begin to clash to a massive fight.

Sonic and Tails make their way to Darkness as they arrived to an unknown lab and see Darkness.

"Ah Sonic, you've finally arrived at last" Said Darkness

"Damn straight, I've waited a long time for this. This ends here Darkness" Sonic replied as he got to his fighting stance

"You're going to wish you didn't face me"

"Tails, you ready for this?"

"Always…" Tails replied

"What about you, Crimson Viper"

"Yes, let's finish this" C. Viper replied

"You 3 against me, I'm going against Sonic while the 2 of you deal with the other soldiers" Said Darkness as he got the soldiers fighting Tails and Viper

Sonic and Darkness begin to clash each other. Sonic begins to home attacks Darkness but Darkness caught Sonic and begins to slam him down to the ground but Sonic countered it and kick flips him to the face. Darkness started to grin and uses his dark power by blast some dark balls at Sonic but Sonic evade them quickly.

Sonic then starts to use his Sonic boom but Darkness then unleash a dark force field and blocking Sonic as Sonic flew back to the ground. Darkness takes out his sword and starts to slash Sonic but Sonic blocked him as he pulled out his sword as well. The 2 begin to sword fight as the fight was so intense. Sonic starts to jump and swings his sword but Darkness countered him and starts to dark spin dashed him to the wall as the wall begin to crack.

Sonic got angry and starts to use his Sonic Wind and back down Darkness. Sonic then sonic boomed Darkness to the wall as they crash through it as they're heading to the office.

Rex was shooting black fire bolts at Shadow and Knuckles. Shadow begins to use his chaos spear at Rex and Knuckles shoots out a grenade launcher at Rex. Rex then starts block the grenade launcher with his black lightening force field as it begins to shoot out some black electricity. Knuckles begins to throw an heavy object but Rex smashed it and starts to shock him and Shadow as they flew to an unknown room.

"Hey, where at the energy room" Said Knuckles

"Yeah and Rex is powering up all the static power to it" Shadow replied

"Well… I got an idea"

"What's that?"

"We can lure him into that machine there and eliminate him for good"

"Sounds like a good plan"

"Come on fools, you think you can beat me" Said Rex as he was now in his full black static power

"I'll distract him while you kick him in there to do the job" Said Knuckles

"With pleasure"

Shadow begins to teleported out of the scene. Knuckles started to charge at Rex but Rex shock him with his powers. Knuckles got back up and begin to charge at him again but Rex shock him with more power to it.

"Is that all you got… I can keep this up" Said Knuckles

"I don't know where your black hedgehog friend is but oh well, I can kill you here and now" Rex replied

Knuckles got his stance and holding his guard. Rex was about to shock him more violently until he was struck from the back by Shadow as he kicked Rex into the machine and locks it.

"WHAT THE HELL! LET ME OUT!" Rex yelled

"Sorry Rex, time for you to go" Shadow replied as he turn on the switch

"What… **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Moments later, Rex was now vanquished at he disappeared from the scene and the machine begins to explode and now Shadow and Knuckles now have bruises and their threads were torn up a little.

"Well… At least he's gone for sure" Said Knuckles

"Yes, now let's go help out Sonic and the others"

Minutes later…

Juri was now invincible and blocking the Interpol's attacks. Guile begins to use his Sonic boom but Juri evade it and uses her Ki powers and knocking down Guile to the ground. Cammy begins to use her Gyro Drive Smasher but Juri avoid it and striking her to the ground and kicks her multiple times and kicking her to the face as Cammy hit the ceiling and the ground.

Chun-Li starts to use her spinning bird kick and causing some damage for Juri. Juri blocked her move and kicks her in the face and kicks her in the stomach and making Chun-Li fall down to the ground and got to her knees.

"Aw what's the matter, am i too good for you" Juri teased

"Nope… But not this" Chun-Li

Chun-Li begins to use her Kikosho technique and causing severe pain to Juri as she started to scream. Juri then collapsed to the floor and passed out.

"That's for the world you sick ho" Chun-Li scowled

Cammy and Guile up and the handcuffed Juri.

"Well at least we got her in custody" Said Guile

"Yes anyway, Chun-Li. Go help Sonic and the others, they'll need your help" Said Cammy

"Are you sure, I don't want to leave you all behind" Chun-Li replied

"We'll be fine just go"

Chun-Li nodded and rushed to help out Sonic.

Bayonetta and Jeanne's fight were intense as they were blocking, shooting at each other and attacking too. Jeanne kicked Bayonetta to the chest and begins to shoot her guns but Bayonetta evades the bullets too quickly as she activate witch time. Jeanne charges at Bayonetta but Bayonetta then starts to kick Jeanne and shooting her guns by her shoes.

Jeanne evade the gun shots and the 2 begin to clash each other once more. They then brought out the big devil hands as they were punching towards each other until Bayonetta gives a hard punch towards Jeanne.

Jeanne quickly got back up but Bayonetta slammed her down back to the ground and pin her down.

"You can't beat me Jeanne, I always beat you" Said Bayonetta

"I always… Lose… But you and the others will never stop Darkness once his plan is fully complete" Jeanne replied

"What are you talking about?"

Jeanne fired her gun as Bayonetta dodged the the bullet and there was no sign of Jeanne as she already took off.

"Well, I'll take care of Jeanne later but now time to help out the others" Said Bayonetta as she took off

Sonic and Darkness were still fighting as Sonic was using his every force but Darkness was too strong. Sonic charges at Darkness at full speed but Darkness pinned Sonic down as he release the symbiote tentacles from his back.

"Fool… You think you can beat me, Sonic" Darkness Said

Sonic take a look as Tails and Crimson Viper were now pinned down to the ground. The G.U.N and the Marines was still fighting off the Dark ships and the dark soldiers as well. Shadow, Knuckles, Chun-Li and Bayonetta arrived to the scene.

"Ah… I see you brought slong some friends along here too. Well no matter, they will die anyway" Said Darkness

Seconds later, Dante reappeared to the scene as he shoot his pistols at Darkness but Darkness absorbed the bullets and fired back at Dante and wound him down. Tails and Chun-Li came towards Dante and check up on him.

"Dante, are you ok" Chun-Li asked

"Yeah I'm fine and man he got me good with my bullets" Dante replied

"Well I don't got time for all this. Jeanne get over here" Darkness demanded

Jeanne reappeared to the scene.

"Hey babe, you called me" Jeanne asked

"Yes I did and did you unleash our secret weapon?" Darkness asked

"Yes he's here right now"

"Good… Kratos, deal with these pests"

"KRATOS!" Everyone said in shock

The team started to wondered until Shadow was struck from behind with the blade of Exile. Dark Kratos himself (From God of War) appeared to the scene.

"You created Kratos?" Sonic asked

"Yes I did, he look like an dangerous warrior from the games so I decided to created him with dark powers of course" Darkness replied

"Yep… Since he's already complete and now we can deal with our plans" Jeanne added

"Plan… What are you talking about?" Tails asked

"My friend, I'm going to turn Station Square to the oblivion and the entire world with chaos" Darkness replied

"No…"

"Yes… Sonic, since you are here. Now it's show time"

"Wha… Ahhhh"

Darkness pulled Sonic with his tentacles and absorbed him inside of his body and then he finally transformed. The ground started to shake and rumble as the transformation continues in seconds.

Seconds later, The transformation was over and the hedgehog was now fully completed as it was a Black, Blue and Grey hedgehog. Black fur, blue highlights and grey skin as well too.

"Finally, I'm fully completed, now my name is… Reign, Reign the Hedgehog" Said Reign

"SONIC" The team called

"Now… You will all die, even for your precious city too will die by my dark power"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. Final SHowdown Pt 2

Chapter 11: Final Showdown Pt. 2

Reign was now fully completed and now the master of all darkness since Darkness and Sonic bond to each other and transformed. Bayonetta was now in full rage.

"How dare you… Took my darling away from me… **HOW DARE YOU SON OF A BITCH!**" Bayonetta yelled

Bayonetta charged at Reign but Reign stopped her and pushed her to the wall.

"You dare to fight me, witch" Reign asked

Seconds later, the team all assembled and strikes Reign to get Sonic back. Tails was shooting his guns at Reign but there was no effect. Shadow uses his chaos spear to harm Reign but Reign reflect it and hit Shadow with it. Knuckles used his thunder arrow and start to punch him in the face.

"Ha… take that bitch" Knuckles threatened

Reign turn to Knuckles and had a grin on his face. He then starts to smack him in the face and slams him down with his tentacle. Crimson Viper uses her thunder Knuckles but Reign countered her and punches her in the stomach hard as she threw up blood and uppercut her to the chin and kicks her down to the ground hard as the floor begins to crack.

Chun-Li starts to use her Kikosho technique but there was no damage to Reign and Reign begins to grab her by her throat and picks her up.

"Is that all you got, Interpol" Reign asked

Seconds later, Reign was kicked in the face and was forced to let go of Chun-Li by Dante. Dante then starts to slash Reign with his sword and giving him a lot of cuts on his body.

"Ha… That wasn't so tough" Said Dante

Seconds later, Reign regenerates as his body begins to heal himself. This made Dante shocked and surprised.

"No… Fucking… Way" Dante stuttered

Reign begins to smirk and start to grab Dante by the head and slams him to the wall. He then throws Dante up in the air and jump towards him and beats him severely. Reign then started to kick him hard as Dante hit the ground hard as the floor begins to crack down. Reign snatches Dante's sword and stabs him in the heart and killing him instantly.

"DANTE" Everyone screamed

"Hahahahahahahahahaha… Kratos, deal with these damn pests" Reign commanded

Dark Kratos looked at Chun-Li as she was weak and was about to kill her but suddenly, he was struck by Shadow in the face. Shadow then pulls out his sword and got to his fighting stance.

"You want to fight, well try fighting the Ultimate Life Form" Said Shadow

Shadow and Dark Kratos begins to clash as the 2 crash through the window and begin their massive fight.

Reign then sees Tails as he was afraid and walks towards him but he was stopped by Knuckles.

"You are not going to hurt my bestfriend, bitch" Knuckles said in anger tone

Reign smirked and then beats up Knuckles badly and almost killed him. Reign then continues his way towards Tails as Tails tries to kill him with his guns but there were no effect.

"Hahahaha… You think you can hurt me with those, you are mistaken boy" Said Reign

Bayonetta got up and tries to help Tails but she was stuck and pinned down by Jeanne.

"It' over Bayonetta, you lose and you lost your lost interest that was the blue hedgehog himself" Said Jeanne

"Jeanne… You're going to pay for all of this" Bayonetta replied with her anger tone

"We'll see about that, bitch"

Reign was about to give Tails then final blow as Sonic was watching from the inside.

"_Tails… No, I will not let you kill him. GYYYAAAAAAHH_" Said Sonic as he then struggles to break free from Reign

Reign was about to kill Tails but he was stopped as the blue suspect came out from Reign's body as it was Sonic himself. Reign changes back to Darkness himself.

"No… NO, I had it all and you broke free. You're coming back inside of me Sonic" Said Darkness

"Over my dead body Darkness, not on my watch" Sonic replied as he and Darkness begin to clash once again

Jeanne was surprise to see Sonic came back out of Darkness until she was struck by Bayonetta.

"Now… Let's finish this, Jeanne" Said Bayonetta as she got to her fighting stance with her guns

"With pleasure you dirty slut" Jeanne replied as she and Bayonetta begin to fight again

The G.U.N, the Marines and the Team Dark were still fighting the Dark Soldiers until Rouge contacted Tails.

"Tails, do you read me?" Rouge asked

"Yes I do, what is it?" Tails asked

"Have you guys destroyed the main pillar yet?"

"No but we're getting right to it"

Tails came up to Knuckles as Knuckles was still ok.

"Knuckles, I need your help. We got to destroy that main pillar" Said Tails

"Right" Knuckles replied as he got up

Chun-Li and Crimson Viper came towards the 2 boys.

"We're coming too, you guys might need some back up along the way" Said Chun-Li

"Ok, let's go" Tails replied as the team left and head to the main control room

Shadow and Kratos were embraced to a massive fight as they clashed with their swords. Dark Kratos slices Shadow and swings him to the wall and charges up on him. Shadow then countered Dark Kratos and kicks him in the chest and stabs him in the chest. Shadow then starts to kick him in the ches and back flips on the ground and landed it.

Dark Kratos then pulls out his Apollo's Bow and starts to shoot it at Shadow but Shadow then starts to dodge it and running on the wall. Dark Kratos grabbed Shadow by his blade of Exile and slams him down to the ground. Dark Kratos then pulls out his Nemean Cestus and starts to attack Shadow with it but Shadow blocked his attack but was stuck hard in the face and was flying towards the wall and Shadow crash through it.

Shadow got out of the wall as Dark Kratos charged at Shadow but Shadow fire his chaos spear and chaos control out of the scene. Dark Kratos started to wonder where Shadow got but he was stuck in the face by Shadow. Shadow then takes his weapons away and Shadow dropped his sword as well too.

"C'mon, let me see what you got you piece of shit" Said Shadow

Shadow and Dark Kratos started to embrace to a fist fight. Dark Kratos tackles Shadow to the ground but Shadow punched Kratos in the face and got him off. Shadow quickly got back up until he was hit in the face and tackles to the wall.

Dakr Kratos then punches Shadow in the face severely but Shadow caught his punch and punches Kratos in the stomach. Shadow begins to tackles Kratos to the ground and gave him multiple punches but Kratos then counters Shadow and got him off.

Dark Kratos then rush towards Shadow and throws him to the wall. Kratos then bash Shadow head to the wall but Shadow elbowed him and slammed Kratos to the wall. Kratos punched Shadow in the mouth and then slash Shadow with his blade of Exile.

Dark Kratos then stabs his blades at Shadow's chest and pulls him towards him but Shadow then pulls Kratos and then swings him to the ground and Shadow then starts to use his sword and stabs Kratos in the heart and kicks him off the cliff and Dark Kratos begins to fall to the water and blodd begin to splatter into the water. Shadow was now bleeding from his chest and bruised up too.

"Humph… That'll teach him not to mess with the ultimate life form" Said Shadow

Shadow then sees the Nemesis Whip (From God of War 3) and picks them up.

"Hmm… I can use them for my advantage but I got to help out Sonic" Said Shadow as he heads back to the lab

Bayonetta and Jeanne clashed as there fight was intense as they were fighting on the wall. Bayonetta uses her katana and slashing at Jeanne but Jeanne evaded her attack and shot Bayonetta in the stomach. Bayonetta got up but Jeanne struck her down and Bayonetta was on her knee.

"Time to say good bye, Bayonetta" Said Jeanne

Jeanne was about to kill Bayonetta but was struck by the green lightening as it was Shadow as he was using the Nemesis Whip.

"Thank you Shadow, I thought I was an goner back there" Bayonetta thanking Shadow

"Anytime, now come on. Let's help out Sonic" Shadow replied

Bayonetta nodded in agreement and she and Shadow went and go help out Sonic fighting Darkness.


	12. Aftermath

Chapter 12: Aftermath

Sonic and Darkness clashed each other and their fight was so intense. Now Sonic's threads were torn and holding his guard. Sonic begins to slash Darkness's tentacles and attacking Darkness. Darkness then uses his dark powers at Sonic but Sonic evades them but was struck by his dark power. Darkness grabbed Sonic by the throat but Sonic then stabs Darkness in the arm and kicking him in the chest.

"Argh… You'll pay for that" Said Darkness

Sonic uses his Sonic Boom at Darkness but Darkness then uppercuts Sonic in the chin and slams him down with his tentacle. Sonic shot Darkness with his Desert Eagle and slicing the tentacle. Darkness struck Sonic in the face and then throws him towards the wall hard. Sonic was now losing until Darkness came up to Sonic.

"Now… It's time I put you back inside me" Said Darkness

Seconds later, Darkness was shocked as Shadow uses the Nemesis Whip and attack Darkness. Bayonetta shoots her guns at Darkness but he created a force field to block it.

"Looks like you can use a hand, Sonic" Said Shadow

"Yeah, good thing you guys came" Sonic replied as he was getting up

"That's right darling, we're here to help" Said Bayonetta

"All you 3 against me, this is going to be good" Said Darkness

Meanwhile…

Tails and the others reached the control room and they all see the main pillar.

"There it is, now let's plant that chip and destroy it" Said Tails

"Agreed" Chun-Li replied

Seconds later, the dark soldiers appeared to the scene and starts to attacking the team. Knuckles, Chun-Li and Crimson Viper hold off the dark soldiers.

"Tails, we'll take care of these punks. DO what you need to do" Said Knuckles

"Right" Tails replied

Tails went up to the main pillar and plants the chip in and starts to detonate.

"Fire in the whole" Said Tails

Tails got out the way and the chip starts to detonate and cause dmage to the main pillar. The other pillars begin to suck up all the dark beasts back to the portal, even the dark ships as well too. The dark soldiers begin to disappear out the scene.

"Sweet, we finally did it" Said Tails

"Good job Tails, we finally saved the whole" Knuckles replied

"Yes but now let's go and help out Sonic and the others" Said Chun-Li

"Agreed" Crimson Viper agreed

Later

Darkness pinned down Shadow as Bayonetta charges at Darkness but then whacks her with his tentacles and slams her down hard and making her unconscious. Shadow then starts to punch Darkness but Darkness then stabs Shadow in the chest and throws him to the wall hard and crash towards it.

"SHADOW" Sonic yelled

Darkness charges up to Sonic but Sonic then starts to swing his sword but Darkness counter him and punched him in the stomach. Darkness then starts to shot Sonic in the right chest and causing to scream in pain.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGH" Sonic screamed

Sonic got to his knee but Darkness then kicks him in the face and Sonic was on the ground. Sonic begins to crawl to escape but Darkness begins to smirk.

"Is that all you got, Sonic. You can never defeat me. First your friends stopped my plans, second you all destroyed my pillars and sent my army back and third I'm getting tired of your annoyance. You will die, BIG TIME" Said Darkness

Darkness was about to deliver the final blow on Sonic but suddenly, he was struck from the front by an unknown suspect known as Ansem himself.

"You stole my plans, you stole my army and you stole my empire of darkness. YOU WILL PAY!" Ansem yelled

"Surprised to see you still alive, I'm sensing that I've killed the clone correct" Darkness asked

"Yes you did and now I'm going to end you right now"

Ansem charged at Darkness but Darkness smacked him with his tentacle and wrapping Ansem tightly. Ansem broke free and punched Darkness in the face and slams him to the ground but Darkness had a grin on his face. Darkness started to bash Ansem through the wall and banged his head to the ground. Ansem tried to fight back but Darkness begins to beat him severely and bruised him badly.

"I don't have time for this, I got things to take care of so if you excuse me" Said Darkness

"Ph no you don't you'll pay for what you've done" Ansem replied as he charged towards Darkness

Darkness disappeared and teleported out the scene. Ansem sees Sonic and the team as they were at the fighting stances.

"I see you guys are here to fight me" Said Ansem

"Yes, Crimson Viper told us everything. You've created Darkness and he's destroyed this city" Chun-Li replied

"I know… Since Darkness is gone, I get to kill you all"

Ansem fires his dark balls at the team as they evade it. Knuckles threw an object at Ansem but ansem reflect it as it went towards Knuckles and he avoided it. Shadow kicks Ansem in the face but Ansem pushed him to the ground but Sonic spin dashed Ansem and Chun-Li begins to use her Kikosho technique.

Ansem got angry and starts to dashed towards Chun-Li and kicks her in the stomach. Crimson Viper uses her seismic hammer as Shadow dive kicks him to the ground. Ansem pushed Shadow away from him and Knuckles started to use his thunder arrow at Ansem and giving him the hard punch in th mouth and making Ansem spit out blood.

Ansem threw Knuckles at Sonic and Shadow. Bayonetta shoots her guns at Ansem but Ansem blocked the bullets with his power and shoots dark balls at Bayonetta. Chun-Li then uses her spinning bird kick but Ansem caught her legs and slammed her down to the ground. Cammy came to the scene and helping out the others as Guile uses his Sonic Boom but there was no effect.

Ansem then catch Guile by the neck and throws him to the wall. Cammy then uses her spin arrow but Ansem then caught her and then bruised her up and then stabs her in the chest and throws her to the ground.

"CAMMY" Chun-Li screamed

Knuckles went to Cammy and hold her while the team were still fighting Ansem.

"Are you ok, Cammy" Knuckles asked

"Yes… Thank you for checking on me" Cammy replied

"Anytime"

Sonic and Shadow teamed up as they stabbed Ansem. Shadow punches Ansem in the face while Sonic then takes out his dagger and stabs him in the neck. Bayonetta shoots Ansem in the chest and Shadow then throws Ansem hard to the sharp objects and then kills him as blood was dripping from his body.

"That'll show him" Said Sonic

"Yes, let's all get out of here" Chun-Li replied

The gang nodded of agreement and Knuckles was carrying Cammy bridal style and they head up to the roof. The gang got into the helicopters but suddenly, an large substance appeared to the scene as it climb to the top of the rook as it was an Dark Symbiote monster and it begin to roar. Sonic jumped from the helicopter and got to his fighting stance.

"Sonic, are you crazy. We don't know how we can stop that thing" Said Tails

"Tails right, fall back Sonic. It's hopeless" Chun-Li added and agreed with Tails

"No… Get out of here… GO!" Sonic yelled

Sonic begins to teleported them out of the seen using chaos control. Sonic then begins to face his final opponent to this epic conclusion to the fight.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	13. Final Legacy

Chapter 13: Final Legacy

Sonic teleported his friends, the G.U.N and the Marines out of the scene while using the chaos emerald. Sonic looks up at the monster as the monster begins to look down. Sonic was now all bruised up and his clothes were torn a lot, even his shirt.

"Sonic… You should've left when you had the chance" Said Darkness who was the Dark Symbiote Monster

"I don't care…. At least I'm here to end you, Darkness. For all that plans you done to the innocent civilians, what more are you going to destroy" Sonic asked

"When I feel like stopping it, you may have killed my army but you cannot kill me"

"Oh yes I can, this is everything you're going to destroy"

"I know… You're a part of my darkness. Join me and together we'll take over everything in our path"

"I refuse to join you, over my dead damn body, Darkness. I'm ending your bull shit plans once and for all and I'm going to kill you too"

"Come stop me then if you insist"

"That's where I'm going to do"

Sonic begins to use the chaos emeralds and transforms himself into super sonic.

"THIS ENDS NOW" Sonic yelled

_Meanwhile…_

The team were sent back to Station Square.

"Sonic must've sent us back here with the chaos emeralds" Said Tails

"HE WHAT" Knuckles asked

"Sonic used the emeralds to sent us all back here"

"Indeed, he's facing Darkness by himself" Said Shadow

"We need to get back to that dark citadel" Said Bayonetta

"No… Leave him be" Said Dante as he was still alive

"Dante… We thought you were dead?" Chun-Li asked

"I thought I was but I have my ways"

"Anyway… We got to get back over there" Tails stated

"Agreed, Shadow can you teleport us back to that citadel?" Guile asked

"I can't, If I only have an emerald with me" Shadow replied

"Well… It looks like we're going to have to fly over there then" Said Cammy

"No… This is Sonic's fight, let him deal with Darkness. It's Sonic he wants, let Sonic fight Darkness by himself" Said Knuckles

"Are you sure" Chun-Li asked

"Yes I am…"

_Later_

Sonic and Darkness embraced into a final fight. The dark tentacles starts attack Sonic but Sonic dodges them and cutting them. Darkness then appeared to have multiple heads to the scene as they tried to kill Sonic but Sonic uses his powers and deliberating them.

Darkness then starts to fire a dark balls at Sonic but Sonic reflected them and evading them as well. Sonic then uses his Super Sonic Wind at Darkness and causing some damage.

Ansem was now bleeding terribly and now looking at Darkness.

"No… That should be me being that monster. We'll they'll all die since I've plant the bombs on the citadel" Said Ansem

Ansem rushes to the scene and attacked Darkness. Ansem turn his head towards Sonic.

"So you're still alive huh and you're still bleeding badly" Said Sonic

"True but I still have enough power to kill you and…" Said Ansem

Ansem was about to finish his sentence until he was grapped by Darkness and starts to crush him and slams him down to the ground hard. Sonic had this chance as he then dash through super speed and using all of his powers and killing Darkness instantly.

Sonic landed on the ground and lost all his power and exhausted.

"Ah… Man, that was a quite a rush hour" Said Sonic

Moments later, the beast was still alive and Darkness came out from the monster.

"Fool… You can't stop the beast. It'll stop at nothing until it cause disaster" Said Darkness

"Oh yeah…" Sonic replied

Sonic dashed and stabs Darkness in heart as blood was now dripping from his chest.

"That for the civilians and all the people you tried to kill and hurt you arrogant son of a bitch" Sonic stated in anger

"Ahahahaha… You may have killed me but you cannot stop that beast, Sonic" Darkness replied with a grin on his face

"Oh really… Not that I plant the ultimate bomb on your citadel, Darkness" Ansem exclaimed as he was smirking

"What…"

"Ahahaha now we all 3 are going to die here as this citadel will blow up in exact 45 seconds"

"Oh no…"

Ansem started to laugh until he was capture by the dark symbiote beast and starts to kill him instantly. Sonic was about to leave until he pinned down by Darkness.

"You can't leave just yet, I'm taking you with me to our deaths" Said Darkness

"Yes well get a load of this" Sonic replied

Sonic begins to stab Darkness in the neck and gets him off of him and grabbing the emeralds. Darkness tried to stop Sonic but Sonic shoots his Desert Eagle at Darkness and making him collapsed to the ground.

Sonic uses Darkness sword and stabs him in the back and making him stuck to the ground.

"NOOOO… You can't leave me here, Sonic. Not by your equal" Said Darkness

"We're not equals, you're a experiment that was created by Ansem. You'll pay for what you've done" Sonic replied

Darkness got up and starts to attack Sonic but Sonic then countered him and tied him up in chains and swings him to the Dark Symbiote Beast as the beast starts to crush him down and slams him to the ground as Darkness crashed through the ground as he landed on his back as he was near the bomb.

"Oh Shit…" Said Darkness

The bombs begin to explode it started to destroy the Dark Citadel. Sonic grabbed him board and starts to jump off the roof as the Dark Citadel begins to blow up. Sonic then zoomed out the scene and heading back to Station Square while carrying the emeralds in his bag.

Sonic look back at the destruction of the Dark Citadel and glared towards it.

"Now you've got what you deserve you ugly piece of shit" Said Sonic as he zoomed off

Meanwhile…

Everyone saw the explosion from the monitor and the team all see the big explosion from the distance.

"Well… It looks like we've won, we save the world and the city" Said Tails

"Yes… But what about Sonic" Chun-Li asked

"Yeah did Sonic came back out there alive?" Dante replied

"Yes I did" Said Sonic

Everyone turn their heads as they see coming towards them as he was brusied up and was bleeding from his body, arm and on his mouth.

"SONIC" Everyone yelled

"Yep… That's me, what's up everyone" Sonic replied with a smile

"You did it, you killed Darkness and that beast too" Said Tails

"Yes… We worked together as the team and we've saved the world"

"Well anyway we're glad that you made it back here safe, Sonic" Said Cammy

"Yeah I'm glad to see you're ok"

"Yes, Knuckles helped me"

"Indeed I did, I couldn't let a good friend gets hurt and all"

Cammy smiled and moments later, Cammy pulled Knuckles into a kiss on the lips as Knuckles begins to kiss her back. Everyone smiled at them as Bayonetta came to the scene.

"Hey Bayonetta, we won" Said Sonic

"Yes indeed darling, I thought you was a goner back there" Bayonetta replied

"Yes and you look like hell when you fought Jeanne"

"Yes but she's still alive, I can sense her but I'll meet her again in time though"

"I can see that"

Bayonetta smiled as she and Sonic got closer and lean their heads slowly as they were about to kiss until a dark substance came to the scene as it was Darkness himself.

"You again…" Sonic said

"That's right. You thought I was going to be killed huh… You may have killed Ansem and killed my beast, but you'll never going to kill me since I'm still standing" Darkness replied

"Then I'm going to make sure that I'll kill you this time"

"Much oblige you blue blur bastard"

Sonic and Darkness embraced each other into a one final fight. They begins to block each other's attacks and attacking each other. Darkness now doesn't have his powers no more but still have the strength too. Sonic begins to spin dashed Darkness but he caught Sonic and throws him to the wall and punching Sonic in the face as they crash through the building.

Sonic and Darkness got up and continue fighting as the team begins to watch and even the G.U.N and the Marines too as they were about to shoot but Shadow commanded them not to open fire.

Sonic flip kicks Darkness but Darkness caught his legs and slams him down to the ground. Darkness begins to dive kicks Sonic in the chest but Sonic begins to use his homing attack and attacked Darkness to the wall and brings him down to the ground. Sonic then starts to kick Darkness in the face and kicks him and landed on his feet.

Darkness throws an object at Sonic and jump towards him and kicks him to the ground and kicks him in the face. Darkness chokes Sonic and bangs him to the wall as the wall begins to have a big crack.

"Ahahahaha… You think you can beat me, Sonic the Hedgehog? I'm just getting started and besides I still have all of my dark power" Said Darkness

"Yeah now make that 2 of us, Darkness" Sonic replied

"What…"

Sonic begins to breaks free and then starts to transform. Sonic changed into Black and Dark Blue fur and now has deep red eyes to it. Sonic then has black gloves as there were sharp too. Sonic's spikes were now spikier and dangerous too as his transformation was fully completed.

The team was all amazed and shocked to see Sonic's dark form.

"Sonic…" Chun-Li called

Darkness was surprised to see Sonic into his darker form.

"How did you… When did you get to transformed into that?" Darkness asked

"A power from you when I was inside your body, A little edge of Darkness wouldn't you say" Sonic replied

"I see… Well I still have that form remember"

Darkness then transforms into the Black, Grey and Blue hedgehog again from last time and now having spikier spikes and has horns too. Darkness's gloves were now pale grey and have spikes on too along with it. Darkness eyes were now Dark Purple too.

"Ha… Looks like you've transformed again" Said Sonic

"Yes but now call me Devil Darkness, Sonic" Said Devil Darkness

"Oh no, it's not Sonic anymore. Now I'm Hell Reaper Sonic" Said Hell Reaper Sonic

"Whatever you say, Hell Reaper Sonic"

Hell Reaper Sonic and Devil Darkness begins to clash each other once again as they starts to rumble the ground with their massive power. The team and the others flew out of the building. Sonic and Darkness begins to clash as they begin to use their power. Devil Darkness punches Hell Reaper Sonic in the face hard and bangs through the walls.

Sonic countered Darkness and then starts to uppercut him and slams him down to the ground and slide him on the ground as the ground starts to rumble and shaking. Sonic lift up Darkness and punches him in the face hard and making Darkness flew to the building and crash through walls. Sonic flew through the walls and tackles Darkness as they flew through the building tand the building begins to go down and collapsed to the ground.

Darkness countered Sonic and fired his dark beam at Sonic. Darkness charges at Sonic and throws him to the ground and bangs him hard. Darkness starts to slam Sonic's head to the ground and punches him in the face hard as Sonic got to his balance and fires his dark sonic wind towards Darkness.

Hell Reaper Sonic then uses his dark homing attack as it came out dark spikes and attacks Devil Darkness as he crashed to the building as they bashed through the wall of the buildings. Darkness grabbed Sonic by the neck and lifts him up high and starts to takes him down and he banged Sonic on the streets as begins to give a big crack and causing the street an earthquake.

The team all begin to witness and watching through the whole fight.

"This fight is so intense, I've never known that Sonic and Darkness were all powerful with their dark forms" Said Guile

"Yes… We can't stop them, they're extremely powerful and all too" Shadow replied as he was sensing their power

"Yeah but we got to do something" Knuckles stated

"I agree, we got to help Sonic" Crimson Viper replied in agreement

"No… We can't help Sonic now, this is his fight. There's nothing we can do to help Sonic defeat Darkness. Darkness is too powerful for us to beat" Shadow explained

"I agree, I believe what Shadow is saying. There's nothing we can do to help Sonic beat Darkness" Dante stated

"So what do we do now?' Cammy asked

"We just sit back and let Sonic finished his fight" Shadow said

"Well I'm going to help Sonic" Said Bayonetta

"Bayonetta, wait" Chun-Li said but Bayonetta took off

Hell Reaper Sonic and Devil Darkness continue to fight as there power was so strong and unlimited too. Darkness was about to attack until he was distracted by Bayonetta.

"You…" Said Devil Darkness

"Yes… You will not lay your hand on my darling, you got that" Bayonetta commanded

"I don't care, Bitch. This fight is between me and Sonic here"

Devil Darkness was about to attack Bayonetta until he was struck by a kick on his face by Hell Reaper Sonic and went after him. Darkness landed on his feet and starts to take out a Dark Double Scythe. Sonic smirked as he takes out 2 dark swords.

The 2 dark forms then starts to clash and slashing towards each other and embracing a huge fight. Bayonetta watch through the whole fight and looking at Sonic.

"_Wow… Sonic's changed and his attitude too as well. How did that dark form get to him anyway_" Bayonetta thought

Bayonetta then starts to help Sonic but Darkness stopped her and starts to attack her but Sonic blocked him and push him away.

"Go now" Hell Reaper Sonic commanded

"But I want to help you" Bayonetta replied

"I said go… Now"

Hell Reaper Sonic charges at Devil Darkness and clashed again. Bayonetta did what Sonic told him and she went back to the team to regroup.

Sonic and Darkness continued to slash each other non stop and attacking each other. The y put down their weapons and powered up.

"Let's end this… Right Now, Hell Reaper Sonic" Said Devil Darkness

"With pleasure…" Hell Reaper Sonic replied with a grin on his face

The 2 powered up as they begins to charge at each other at full power and start to punch each other but they punched each other's fist and suddenly, a big explosion of wind begins to occur and knocking down the team the G.U.N and the Marines to the ground as the explosion was now massive.

There was a big rumble on the ground and a big crack too. Sonic and Darkness was still standing and glaring at each other.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha… Is that all you got, Sonic. How will you going to kill me" Darkness asked

"With this…" Sonic replied

"What"

Hell Reaper Sonic dark spin dashed Darkness and hit the ground. He then chokes Darkness with chains and beating him up severely. Darkness takes out his Dark Scythe but Sonic stabbed his 2 swords at Darkness and snatching his Scythe away from Darkness. Sonic starts to cut his arms, second slash his chest as it was now bleeding.

Hell Reaper Sonic begins to punch Devil Darkness harder multiple times and got him down on his knees.

"You think you beaten me, boy. I will live forever and I'm immortal" Darkness said

"Yeah… But here at my city" Sonic replied

Sonic then starts to slice Darkness head as blood begins to splatter on the ground and the whole body collapsed to the ground and blood was still spilling. Hell Reaper Sonic glared at Darkness's Head and his dead body.

"That is for all the civilians and for my friends that you harm and tried to kill you arrogant piece of shit" Said Hell Reaper Sonic as he starts to walk away from Devil Darkness himself Dead.


	14. Peace

Chapter 14: Peace

Hell Reaper Sonic killed Devil Darkness as the dead body was still spilling blood. Hell Reaper Sonic then starts turn his back and glared at Devil Darkness one last time until he sees Bayonetta coming up to Sonic.

"Sonic, you did it. You defeated Darkness and safe the world and this city too" Said Bayonetta

"Yeah this time for sure. Darkness is gone now" Sonic replied turn his back on Darkness's dead body

"Anyway how did you get into that form?"

"Well since Darkness absorbed me inside of his body, I was in the edge of Darkness. So I decided to let the darkness get into me and I took this form"

"I see… So that dark form is inside you now"

"Yes… I can control its power now and that anger and that aggression was in me when I transformed"

"Is that so, Darling?"

"Mmm hmm… Since now Darkness is gone, we can now live our peace again"

Bayonetta smiled and Sonic smiled back. The team all reunited back with Sonic and Bayonetta.

"Sonic, you killed Darkness" Said Knuckles

"Yes… Now I'm back to normal but this dark form is still inside me" Sonic replied

"So you can still control it?" Chun-Li asked

"Yes… The anger and the aggression took control of me while I was fighting Darkness"

"Well since he's gone, we can now have our peace again" Said Shadow

"Yeah and we got a lot of work to do to repair and recreate Station Square again" Tails replied

"Indeed now we got Juri in custody, we'll help you repair the city" Said Guile

"Thank you all" Said Sonic

"Anyway I need to go see my daughter, I'll meet up with you all later" Said Crimson Viper as she walked away

"Ok, anyway let's get back to the safe zone and reunited with the citizens"

The gang nodded and headed back to the safe zone.

_Later_

Everyone was now at peace as they were repairing and recreating the city. The G.U.N and Team Dark were planning on some new objects to each building. Tails and Eggman were fixing some machines and powers too along the way and fixing the power station too. Knuckles and the Chaotix were cleaning and lifting up object and getting rid of the entire ruckus. The Interpol were moving and helping the people to get back to their homes.

Sonic was at the hill and looking at the destruction of Station Square. Sonic can feel the darkness flowing in his body but was still in control and still thinking about Darkness.

"At least that son of bitch is gone" Said Sonic to himself as he was still gazing up on the destruction

"Indeed darling, at least we won't see him again" Said Bayonetta

Sonic turn his head as Bayonetta walked towards him and looking at the city.

"Yeah… What are you going to do now?" Sonic asked

"Well… Since Jeanne is still out there, I'm pretty sure she'll make her next move to her new plan or something" Bayonetta replied adjusting her glasses

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure you'll find her, But we'll help you find her"

"Thank you, darling. I appreciated"

"Anytime"

Sonic continues to gaze up on the sun and the view of the city. Bayonetta joined in and starts to hug Sonic.

"Sonic…" Bayonetta called

"Yes" Sonic replied

"This is going to be a one happy ending for the people and our friends too"

"Yes it has Bayonetta, thank you for helping us saving the world and Station Square"

"You're welcome anytime, Darling"

"So… Are you going to go with Dante, he likes you and all"

"Nah… He's really not my type and all. He's just… Cocky and all"

"I see…"

"Mmm hmm…"

"So… Are you going to be staying here to help out fixing up the city or you have to hit the road?"

"No… I'm here to help out, besides just to be… With you"

"Excuse me"

"Did I stuttered, Darling? To be with you"

"Well I always find that you're… Beautiful Bayonetta"

"Aw that's so sweet"

Sonic and Bayonetta stared at each other's eyes and lean towards each other.

"Sonic…" Bayonetta called

"Yes" Sonic replied

"You're the most respectable and an honorable hero I've ever met"

"Thank you. Well you're the most beautiful woman that I've ever met Bayonetta"

"Thank you… Sonic the Hedgehog… Mmmph"

Moments later, Sonic and Bayonetta begins to embrace an smooth, warm and passionate kiss on the lips. The remain together as they never wanted to let go as their tongues were touching each other and went back to the regular as they begin to kiss hard.

The kiss lasted for 25 minutes and the 2 broke the kiss for some oxygen.

"That… Was a heated kiss" Said Sonic

"Indeed it was, Darling. So now we're a couple, what do you want to do next?" Bayonetta replied

"Well… This has begun a beautiful ending. I say we look at the sun and the view a few minutes"

"Or maybe… (_Pointing her Finger on Sonic's Chest_) We can just continue to kiss for some more, handsome"

"Sounds good to me"

Bayonetta smiled and the 2 couples continue to kiss for some more and continue their romantic moment.

_**The End…**_

**Edge of Darkness**

_**Song begins to play George Howard: Find Your Way.**_

_Cast…_

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Knuckles the Echidna_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Rouge the Bat_

_E-123 Omega_

_Darkness the Hedgehog_

_Dr. Ivo Eggman_

_Shikitetsu the DeathMantis_

_Rex the Hedgehog_

_Bayonetta_

_Jeanne_

_Dante_

_Chun-Li_

_Guile_

_Cammy White_

_Juri_

_Ansem_

_Marluxia_

_Kratos_

_Special Thanks…_

_Sega_

_Sonic Team_

_Platinum Games_

_Capcom_

_Square Enix_

_Story Scenes…_

_Lil Knucklez_

_Story scene fights…_

_Lil Knucklez…_

**Thank you for the support and the patience to this story.**


End file.
